


Izuku.exe Has Stopped Working

by ProfSableye



Series: Izuku.OS [1]
Category: Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Midoriya Izuku, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Midoriya Izuku, Cause No One I Know Would Want To Suffer, Crack Treated Seriously, Dead Midoriya Inko, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Has been made and uploaded, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I promise, M/M, Married Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Multi, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Rewrite, Secret Identity, ShielDad, Some Humor, Some angst, The Author Regrets Everything, Vigilantism, everyone protect this boy, i will update tags, still not beta read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfSableye/pseuds/ProfSableye
Summary: When newborns usually have to wait to get their quirks, what happens when one is born with it activated right away.And what happens if that quirk makes him into a Cyborg? What affects does it have on its life when he's destined to be the next number one hero?And why does he fear microwaves?(And why is the author terrible at summaries?)Rewritten and Updated as of 7/26/2019Formerly "Deku.exe Has Stopped Working"





	1. Startup Sequence Initiated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what had seemed like a normal day, Izuku's world burns down around him, as Aizawa Shota, also known as the pro hero Eraserhead, decides on the young boys fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> I got this idea in my head about a quirk!Izuku that involved him having one that turned him into a cyborg at birth. So I sort of went with it. This first chapter is mainly an introduction with some ideas of the basic enhancements and limitations that his quirk will have. I will explore more about his first few years in the next chapter or two.
> 
> I do have a very bare frame with how I want to take this so if anyone has any suggestions or ideas, let me know!  
> ~~~  
> 7/26/2019  
> This chapter has been rewritten and re-uploaded! This chapter has the least amount of change, with only added details of the environment and the characters themselves.

_Initiating Start Up Procedures_

_First Time Boot Sequence Enabled_

_System Date: 2058/07/15_

_Quirk.exe loaded_

_Human.exe initiated_

_Background Tasks Loading_

_…_

_Start Up Complete!_

_Please Enter Name:_

“…

…

His name will be Izuku, my little Izuku Midoriya…”

_Human.exe renamed to Izuku_Midoriya.exe_

_Initiating Crying Mode_

_ERROR! – Crying Control System’s compromised. May lead to higher self-activation than warranted._

_Continue?_

_YES_      _NO_

_~_

‘All men are created equal.’

While the thought would be an amazing one to believe in, I learned early on in life that we are definitely not created equal, and it became one of the biggest lies that people told themselves and each other. Since the advent of the glowing golden child’s birth in China years ago, the population of our world began to develop powers and mutations that were eventually called quirks.

While the quirks ranged from the practical to the insane and sci-fi, their advent brought out a few key changes in the way that society functioned.

For one, a rise in people that abused their quirks for evil actions against others rose, and with them the wave of villainy swept every country around the globe, and unfortunately Japan wasn’t excluded.

With them, however, a new wave of individuals that wanted to protect others at all cost rose, and their acts of bravery and heroics brought in the advent of the superheroes and villains, and the fights that ensued. Society started to gravitate towards one that supports those that became known as Pro Heroes, to keep the innocent and society safe from those that would exploit it for their own gain.

And the best of them all, the one that became the Symbol of Peace in Japan:

 

“Fear not, why?

FOR I AM HERE!!!”

 

All Might, the amazing hero that has captured mine and all of Japan’s attention, that is able to take on any villain and any situation to help out as many people as he can. He’s my number one idol, and I hope to become just like him one day! The best part is that no one knows what his exact quirk it, which makes him seem even more amazing and inspiring because people can put themselves in his shoes when dreaming of being a pro that can smile no matter what!

My favorite video of him is his debut video, which is this old low-quality video of him rescuing people from a burning bus and building faster than light itself!

I’ve watched that video a total of 270 times and am currently on my 272nd viewing. I do think that the screen and memory system that I have had implemented has helped.

 

Oh, right, I should explain:

 

My birth name is Izuku Midoriya. I was born with a quirk that still stumped the doctors and my mom when I was born since it was completely unlike hers. It’s called Cybernetics, it’s a mutation quirk that made me part machine, making my entire body have machine like aspects and upgradability. Unlike a majority of the population that doesn’t get their quirk until they are 4 years old, I had mine since I was born, which is rare even for this world.

 

Me basically being a cyborg doesn’t mean I am not human. I remember being ‘born’, I remember hearing the doctor’s voices, I remember my mom picking out my name…

My mom…

Huh? Sorry, but no matter what I will become the best hero I can be! I am aiming at being number one!

Even if being a cyborg can have its hinderances.

What, did you think that having this quirk would make it easier?

Ha, you don’t even know the half of it.

 

~~

 

Date: 2066/09/19

From the offices of the Japanese Government

Quirk Registration Form #00020140715

Name: Izuku Midoriya

DOB: 2058/07/15

Parents:

Inko Midoriya – Mother

Status – Deceased

Father – Unknown

Status – Unknown

Quirk Name: Cybernetics

Description: The Cybernetics quirk is a one of a mutation variety that gives its owner machine and technological upgrades to their biological make up. While they appear human in almost every form, every organ, even the skin, is made up with some aspect of technology that enhances it. Other examples include his brain that seems to be wired and set up closer to that of a supercomputer with the speed of human neurons. His body also seems to be partly segmented, as an incident with a nurse caused his arm to become dislocated, but it was placed without issue, and the child didn’t cry out due to pain.

The overall positives and negatives of this quirk are too uncertain to conclude at such an early state with the birth of the child that it was deemed necessary to get an expert in to help. The mother, Inko Midoriya, suggested a well-known scientist to contact, and was able to make it out soon after the initial report was made. His personal findings are attached.

~

_Looking over young Midoriya’s quirk and inherent abilities was a fascinating opportunity. Never had there been a quirk that was recorded that had to deal with technology that permeated that in the quirk user rather than having something that of technology that surrounded them. He is what many before the advent of quirks would have wanted built as the perfect android, yet, he still has a live recorded birth, showing how far quirks have come to mutate the human DNA._

_Looking over the main aspects that one can at such a young age, it seems that his brain and bodily systems work like a computer one, however it comes with the full process of a human will. He has the full autonomy of a human, with the enhancements to his brain functionality that can outpace any supercomputer if he’s taught right. It also seems that his bones are made of a mixture of normal collagen and carbon steel. This allows them to have the natural growth and healing properties of bones, but with it a much stronger and resilient aspect to protect him from injury. Other interesting aspect that were noted were a small glow to his already sparkling emerald eyes that was faintly visible in the dark. His hair also seemed to be a very interesting mixture of natural hair fibers and light fibers, which may allow for quick changes to appearance. This is coupled with a change in his skin that is made more resilient to injury but also the same possible changes to appearance._

_This isn’t all coming I without a few drawbacks. His entire brain seems to be programmable like a computer, meaning that if one where to have access to his brain, which I was able to rig a quick peripheral to allow me to do just that, it can have consequences on the very identity of the child. He can also overheat, which he did when his body hit 80° C, which in turn caused him to ‘shut down’ and go to sleep. Once his core temperature reached 35° C, he awoke once more and went back to babbling and looking around like nothing had happened. It may be that his youth causes systems to not be able to have complete control over one another, but with age and practice everything should fall into a more natural rhythm, since it seems to be in an infant stage just as the child is._

_It also seems that his limbs have the uncanny ability to detach themselves from the body with no harm coming to the boy. This was discovered by both the nurse that was helping with the initial hospital observations, as well as by an old associate (note as YT for the rest of this report) coming in for my services during this investigation. YT picked up the child and tried to play around with him. However, it seems that YT doesn’t deal with children this small, seeing that he held him oddly, causing the left arm to pop off, and him to scream bloody murder._

_After calming down my old associate and Izuku since he began to cry with YT’s yell, I was able to easily reattach the arm to his body, and he was able to use it and wave it around as if it didn’t just get popped off by the_ **REDACTED.**

_Going forward, I am uncertain of the complete effects that the quirk may have on the mental and physical developments of the child. I am planning on talking to the mother, Inko Midoriya, about setting her up with a scientist or specialist to help her out since Izuku’s quirk may require more help since he had it since birth and no similar quirks have been recorded ever before._

_I believe that there is a lot more to Midoriya’s quirk, but I was only allowed so much time with the child before the government needed my initial report. I do hope to work with him and his mother in the future more to be able to help both further develop the quirk this child has been born with._

_If anything, I do hope to meet him and his mother again one day. He has a quirk that would be perfect for heroics, but he’s going to need a lot of help from support heroes._

_End of Evaluation;_

_Signed._

_D. Shield_

_Scientist with Symbol Inc. at the I-Island Institute_

_Dated: 2058/07/19_

Shota Aizawa looked over all the forms that the government had given him. He started to rub his eyes, tired of the endless readings of forms and official documents, and from the day’s event that started with him leaving the house in more than normal high spirits. Being a rising underground pro hero had its perks, including being able to mainly work nights, but a favor was called in to help patrol an area in Musutafu in the later afternoon. Obliging, he had no idea that it would lead him to a burning apartment with a boy inside that he had to rescue from his dead mother’s side.

What made it worse for Shota was that he felt that if he had found the correct apartment sooner, or if any other pro had taken the call no matter the quirk, he may have had a better report to tell the kid that was currently lying in front of him, connected to the machines that weren’t necessarily keeping him alive, but making sure it stayed that way.

Finding the boy inside, he was not budging from his repeated calls. He reached the boy as quickly as he could, fearing injury from the flames. He quickly tried to pry the child from his mothers’ side, but he wouldn’t budge at first. He quickly reached out in turn to her, checking for any signs of life. When none where found, he internally cursed, noting the tear stained cheeks and sad smile that was lifeless that lingered on her face as her son was bent at her side.

He then picked up the kid, jerking him from his place next to his mother, and started to walk him out. He looked down at the young kid, seeing the slight glow behind the emerald pools he had for eyes begin to cry as they made their way down, before he eventually passed out before he was able to be handed off to paramedics.

Now, he sat in the hospital room that occupied the same boy he had rescued, and he looked over the sleeping for of Izuku Midoriya as his chest rose and fell from his breathing.

It seemed that he had lost everything today.

His home.

His mother.

The reports have nothing on a father or extended family.

The kid was truly by himself to face the world, when he woke up today with everything.

He lost everything at eight years old…

“Shit,” was all the Shota was able to mumble to himself. With no familial connections of any kind, he was now facing the foster system and to hopefully be adopted.

He looked over the kid once more, slightly angry at himself for the bond and feelings he had formed with the kid as he carried him out and watched over him as he recovered. However, it was more in a resolve that he was certain of what his next action would be.

He picked up his phone and dialed his husband.

**RING**

**RING**

**RING**

**CLICK**

“HEYYY SHOTA, BABY!”

“Geez, Hizashi, do you need to be so loud when you pick up the phone?”

“You know you love me!”

“Whatever you say.”

“Why do you hurt me Shota?”

“Forget that, I have a question for you.”

“Hmm? Is everything okay, Shota? Did something happen?”

“You could say that. Listen, Hizashi…

 

 

How would you feel about adopting a son?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Notes (7/26/19):  
> Major changes to this chapter were the inclusion of an 'unknown' character in a letter, as well as the description of Izuku's quirk.


	2. Nightmares and Inquiries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku takes a trip down memory lane, while Aizawa makes a startling discovery as he watches over the boy he wants to adopt.
> 
> Rewritten and Updated: 7/26/19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I did not at all expect this to get the attention it already has, so THANK YOU! I really appreciate it! I will try to update this as frequently as I can! I will explain something about this chapter that you will see really early on and how it will go from here at the end, for now; Enjoy!
> 
> ~~  
> 7/26/19 - Updates to certain aspects made, but no story changes.

_Midoriya Memory Archive_

_File Accessing – 4 th Birthday (2062/07/15)_

_Time: 04:25 AM_

_Memory Loaded:_

I woke up with a start, breathing quickly and quickly looked around my surroundings, trying my best to see what could have woken me from my sleep. I wasn’t sure if it was my dream, but its details were quickly fading. All I could remember was a man’s figure that was missing its head and my left arm being detached and on the ground. I quickly felt for my left arm, gaining some reassurance from feeling it move like it normally does. However, I was still in a slight panic, so without realizing, my mouth started to move, calling out;

“MOMMA!”

I then heard small shuffling noises in the other room and then the living room. Eventually my mom opens the door quickly, turning to my direction and asking;

“Izuku, baby, is everything okay?”

“I-I had a nightmare…”

“Oh, Izuku…”

She quickly closed the space between my door and bed and sat at its edge. She proceeded to wrap me in a tight embrace and stroked my hair. She also began to hum a song she knew usually calmed me down.

“It’s alright, Izuku.” She started again, “I am here. I’m here to protect you, okay?”

“O-okay mo-momma,” I was able to get out between a few small sobs. “Th-thank-k you-u.”

She kept holding me, even added a small rocking motion to lull me back to sleep.

“Do you think you’re up for going back to bed by yourself?”

“I-I think so… I should be okay…”

She then tucked me into bed and planted a kiss on my forehead. I quickly looked over my clock to see that it was now close to 5 in the morning. That’s when another thought came to my head, and I quickly blurted out before she had a chance to leave.

“Hey momma, when are we going to go see the quirk doctor?”

“Oh honey, we can go see him as soon as you present your quirk, okay?” She paused looking at my clock as well, before turning back to me, “It’s your fourth birthday today! So hopefully, we can take you soon to make sure everything is okay.”

“Okay momma! Good night!”

“Good night, Izuku.”

With that, she left my room, closing the door behind her. I starred up at the ceiling, trying to will sleep to fully take me again. That’s when I looked to my wall and saw part of my poster collection. I only started back during Christmas when I got my first one of the hero Gran Torino, one of my mom’s favorite heroes. Since then, I would ask for a new one every time we went to the store, and mom would usually oblige. My current favorite is one of All Might as he’s doing his heroic pose with his giant smile that always told me everything would be all right. I took that feeling and used it to let sleep take me back…

_End of Memory_

_Delete?_

_Yes No_

_~~_

Aizawa was still on his call with his husband as he heard movement and voice starting to speak in front of him.

“Hizashi, hold that thought,” he said, and placed the phone down on the table next to him. He looked over the child carefully as he moved, and started to speak:

 

“Mo…

Momma…

Mom…”

 

However, as soon as it started it stopped, and the boy went back to a peaceful slumber. Aizawa was thankful that he hadn’t woken up at that moment since he hasn’t completely gotten down, he was planning on breaking the news to the kid.

“Sorry, Hizashi,” he started back on his phone call, “I thought the kid was going to wake up.”

“That’s alright, Shota. I just want to make sure that you are sure about this. We are still relatively new pros on the scene, plus I have my weird schedule with the show, and you have your ‘dark knight’ fixation of mainly working at night. Are you positive that we can raise this kid?”

Aizawa thought of it for a moment, and his husband had a point, their lives were currently all over the place. Maybe this kid is what they needed to finally ground themselves and find a good scheduling system that allows them to support and raise the kid properly. Plus, he could always drag their friends into it as payment for annoying him 40% of the time.

“I think we can do this, Hizashi. The kid doesn’t have anything, or anyone left. We don’t even know what happened with his father, so he’s got noth- “

However, his phone vibrated once more with a small notification sound that he knew was tied to hero reports and news.

“Gimme another sec, Hizashi.”

“Sure thing.”

He unlocked his phone to the home screen to look at what the new report was about. Looking at the main words and summary, his decision to adopt Izuku was hardened and made up in his mind.

**UNDERGROUND VILLAIN DRAGON FIRE ARRESTED FOR ARSON AND MURDER**

**The underground villain known as Dragon Fire that was causing issues for many business owners as part of the Yakuza was recently found and arrested for possible connections to a fire in a Musutafu apartment that lead to Inko Midoriya’s death. It is believed that Dragon Fire is Hisashi Midoriya, a businessman that was married to Inko, and who sources close to Inko, believed to be working overseas in America. Inko leaves behind a son that’s location is currently unknown, but last reports claim that he was seen carried out of the apartment by an underground hero. Officials say-**

He didn’t bother to look at the rest of the report, but it truly seemed that this kid is on his own. To think that it was possible that it was Inko’s husband that caused all this. However, he isn’t listed as Izuku’s dad, so that starts to make Shota wonder what that could be due to, but he would face that issue with a social worker in the morning.

Returning to his call with a quick, “Hey,” his husband responded.

  
“Did you see that report too?”

“Yeah, I did,” rubbing his temples as the day started to really hit him.

“So, the little listener is really all on his own, huh?”

“Yeah, and it doesn’t help that there is an odd discrepancy in the reports.”

“Which is?”

“Inko Midoriya is married, just like the report said, she was married to Hisashi Midoriya. However, on Izuku’s birth certificate, he doesn’t have any father listed, only Inko is listed as his sole parent. There is an evaluation made by a scientist in here too, but he also doesn’t make any note of a father, only speaks about Inko.”

“Maybe they were separated?”

“I am not sure. I can’t find any papers of what was given to me about a marriage annulment. Though I can ask for any papers that they have access of her.”

“Wait, why do they have a scientist evaluation of his quirk? Shouldn’t he only have one from a quirk specialist doctor?”

“Well he was born with it, like you were.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, the initial report about his quirk is from the day of, the scientist is from a few days after…”

He was shifting through the papers that were given to him when he ended up on another quirk evaluation.

_Musutafu Health Clinic_

_2063/05/27_

_Quirk Examination for: Izuku Midoriya_

_Parents:_

_Inko Midoriya – Mother_

_Quirk Examination Results:_

_Quirk Name: Cyborg_

_Description: Izuku seems to have a genetic composition made up of both regular human biogenetics and that of machine implements. An incident that his mother believes was made due to his quirk, he was brought into the office to be evaluated. However, when looking at records for Izuku, it seemed that he had a basic one made at the time of his birth. That one found our same findings which follow as-_

The document continued in a similar sense of the one from his birth, however, a detail of it makes Aizawa dawn on a major implication.

“Shota, is everything okay? You know, its rude to ignore the person you’re married to. I’m on my way to the Musutafu General Hospital, by the way…”

“If Izuku had his quirk from birth…”

“Yeah, you mentioned that bit already.”

“Then…

 

**Why would his mother wait to tell him until he’s almost five?** ”

 

 

“Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh uh, Mama Midoriya was hiding things?  
> I hope that you enjoyed this small chapter. The Midoriya Memory Archive is going to make 2 more possible appearances, as I get the story on Izuku's POV to present time with him and Aizawa in the hospital. The memory's POV while being Izuku is a slightly older Izuku then the one in the memory, like if he was adding commentary to help what he was feeling that he couldn't describe at the time, but with how real his memories feel, he can explain it better later on. You will see that Izuku does have a really good memory thanks to his quirk mutation, to the point that its basically photographic, but I am going to add a small hindrance to that as well, but we will just have to wait and see!
> 
> Again, thank you all for the Kudos, and if you have any suggestions or possible ideas for this I would love to hear them!
> 
> ~~  
> Additional notes: Main changes were the inclusion of the Yakuza with Hisashi Midoriya, but were mainly minor changes to wording.


	3. Background Tasks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku continues to live in the past as his body heals.  
> Bakugou and his mom have a normal day, at least for as much as Katsuki believes.  
> Aizawa gets an update on his soon to be green son.
> 
> Rewritten and updated 7/26/15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! How does this already have over a hundred kudos! And almost a thousand hits! Thank you, everyone! I really appreciate it and it makes me want to continuously pump out chapters. You guys may see a better flow for now until I set a better schedule around the rest of my life. I hope to get it set in by the time I am writing the start of Izuku's first year at UA.
> 
> For now, enjoy the continuation as we get more background on what lead to the small green bean to be in the hospital, as well as our favorite explosive boy comes into play.
> 
> (Also, small heads up, I did change the years around a little, so that the 'present day' with Aizawa in the hospital takes place eight years after Izuku is born, not seven. I just wanted to age Izuku and Katsuki a bit, and for something that will be developed more next chapter.)

_Midoriya Memory Archive_

_Files Accessing – Multiple_

_First File – 2062/04/26_

_Loaded:_

I was running up to a nearby park to meet up with my close friend, Bakugo Katsuki, but I always knew him as Kacchan. He was the son of one of mom’s old friends, who became my auntie as we grew up, since we knew each other since we were 1 year old. I have known him my entire life, and I felt that I could count on him no matter what.

“KACCHAN!” I yelled as I ran through the park towards the playground where he was waiting for me.

“Hey Izucchan!” Have you gotten your quirk?”

The question stopped me in my tracks, not really surprised that it’s the first thing he was asking me. He has since I turned 4 last month.

“Oh… no, not yet, Kacchan.”

“How come?”

“I don’t know. But I am sure I’ll get a super cool one soon!”

“Not as cool as mine!” He replied with a small explosion on his hand. He quickly shook his hand as he wasn’t used to the quirk’s heat yet. “For now, let’s play hero and villains! We’re a duo hero group, and we’re searching for a duo villain pair, okay?”

“Got it, Kacchan!”

And that was what life for me was at the time. Me and Kacchan ready to take on the world as pro heroes when we grew up. We both admired All Might as well, and we both wanted to be top heroes, and we wanted to do it together.

I wanted it to last forever.

 

But it wasn’t meant to.

_File Accessing – 2062/12/16_

In daycare, Kacchan was very popular. He had a bunch of people, both other kids and adults tell him how great his quirk was for being a hero. I still hadn’t gotten my quirk, or at least I hadn’t known I had it. I started to take down notes about heroes and villains quirks, but I found that I was able to find most of the things I wrote, I was able to easily recall, which was a nice boon at the time when I thought I didn’t have a quirk. Though that didn’t stop him from asking me about my quirk.

“Seriously Izuku, you still haven’t gotten your quirk?”

“Not since the last time you asked me, Katsuki.”

“That was ages ago!”

“That was yesterday on our way home from dayc- OW.”

I tripped over a gap on the sidewalk, which had been happening a lot since I was trying a new pair of red shoes that I loved when I saw. Looking over myself, I noticed that I had scrapped both my knees and the palm of my hands.

“Are you alright, Izuku dear?” Aunt Mitsuki asked me, since she was the one walking us home that day.

“Yeah, I think I’m good, auntie.” I said, as I rubbed the small tears that tried to escape from my eyes.

“You gotta stop crying, Izuku.” Kacchan said before he was hit on the side of his head by his mom.

“Be nice to Izuku, Katsuki!”

“Ow! Why did you do tha-OWWW!” He said before he was hit again.

I chuckled at the look that Kacchan held on his face from being hit twice and noticed that I was feeling a lot better. I looked quickly down at my knees and palms and noticed that they were already starting to fade and heal. I didn’t think much of it at the time, since I was happier that they stopped stinging.

_File Accessing – 2063/04/18_

In school, I can hear the whispers, the ones that people think I can’t, I feel like I am right next to them as they talk.

“Did you hear that Midoriya is probably quirkless?”

“What? No way!”

“He hasn’t shown anything and it’s his birthday in like 3 months.”

“Wow, that’s actually kinda sad. He’s always talking about becoming a hero.”

“I guess Bakugo is going to have to find a new partner to be a duo with.”

“Well yeah, if he is quirkless, he’s just going to be in the way. There’s no way he could become a hero.”

I even noticed the teachers give me looks, like they felt bad for me, and pitying me.

‘I will get a quirk’ was all that I could think. Trying to ignore and drown out the other voices.

‘I will get a quirk and become the best hero.’

_File Accessing – 2063/05/26_

_Error Possible – Proceed with Caution_

I hate Kacchan! I hate him! Why would he say such a thing! How could he point such a thing out? We were talking about reading and how we were writing our names and showing what we all had done during recess, when he spoke up and pointed at me.

“You know, you can read Izuku as ‘Deku’.”

“Wh-what?!” I asked, taken aback by his comment.

“You know, Deku, like wooden doll, or even better, someone that is useless!”

I felt my heart drop, and the vision of my world crumbing. I felt something inside me stir, what it was I couldn’t tell at the time. However, …

Ka-kacchan, why would you say something like that?”

“It’s cause your quirkless, you Deku! You don’t have a quirk.”

“I-I-I can still get one!!!”

“You’re almost 5! If you turn five and don’t get a quirk, then you are never getting one! The teacher said so! You’re going to be a useless Deku all your life!”

“Ka-Ka-K---” I kept trying to get something out. However, I did feel a pressure building up in me suddenly get released as my voice suddenly came back.

“Kacchan…why…

Why…would…you…say…

I͍̩ ̘̭̠̱A̺̠͙͕͍̱̽ͤ̊͊͑͊ͅM̠͍̽̆̌̅ ͉͊ͥ͌̆ͅN̠̮̝͉̼ͣ̎ͅỎ̠ͥ͒̀ͫͅT̜͂̄ͪ̍̊̃ ̅ͪ̓A̮̹̹̬͖̻ ̣̪̼̭̺̻D̟̬ͧ̓̄E͖̦͖͓̜̰̹̐ͬ̊͆͒͌͛K̭̳̯̥̰͕̅U̦̥͔͋͊̄̍̌,̩̬̙̅͑̾ͯ ͚̘͉͉̖̫̭K̜̟̠̤̪͖A̤͎͈͓̬͚̓ͅC͊͐̍ͫ̌C͙̯̜̲̰̗̏ͩͦ̐͐H͈̑ͧ̽̿ͧ̒A͉̲N͉̤͚̮̦̜͚ͤ͗̋ͧ̔́!̘̽̒ͩͣͮͩ “

 

_MEMORY ERROR #T3A7S_

_-Rest of memory corrupted due to overload of emotional contents-_

_Delete All Loaded Memories?_

_ Yes _ _No_

_…_

_Yes No_

~~

Katsuki Bakugo was walking home from school with his mom that day. He wasn’t sure what spurned her to pick him up and walk him home since she hadn’t done that all year, but he didn’t really care if he was honest. It would usually be one of those annoying extras that would follow him around anyways, so he was happy with the quiet nature of their walk. Though, that should have raised the normal red flags for him since his mom usually hounded him about his day or anything that he did that she found out about. He also didn’t overly mind the extras since they all praised his quirk, and who wouldn’t? It’s an amazing quirk that is going to help him become number one in the future and be the next All Might. Especially since he has to make sure to do it so he can rub it in **his** face.

Katsuki was surprised that his mind went to Deku as soon as that goal was put in his mind. How was the nerd doing now that they were separated? Probably still quirkless and following someone new around. It had been 3 years since they last saw each other, his mom opting to move them since the last fight they had. He quickly shook the thought of the other kid from his head, mainly because he believed he wasn’t worth the time.

It’s mainly a quiet walk all the way home, and once they pass the threshold of their front door, he slips his shoes off, puts on his slippers, and talks to his mom as he walks towards the stairs.

“I’ll be in my room, call me when dinner is ready.”

“Hmm,” was all the response that Katsuki got. Being the smartest boy in his class, one would think he would notice the obvious red flags that his mom was throwing out, since by now one would be screeching at the other. However, this was the one day he failed to notice the lack of response from his mom and chose to go straight to his room.

~~

As she watched her son head upstairs and slam the door of his room shut, Mitsuki clung onto the table that was closest to her. She couldn’t bring up to him what had occurred a little bit before he got out of class, but it seems that it hadn’t reached the school yet.

Why would it though, especially since Inko moved her and Izuku to another part of the city and another school. It had all happened so fast, the call from the police since she was still listed as Inko’s emergency contact after everything and was told her old friend’s body was found in the burning apartment. Mitsuki did everything to make sure that she didn’t break down at work, and to hold it together until Katsuki and Masaru were both at home.

They moved away after the fight and Izuku accused Katsuki of bullying him for not having a quirk, even though he claimed to have one.

Both moms took their sons side, like most moms would, but both had said things that broke them apart in the span of an afternoon. Before she knew it, Katsuki came home a few days later telling her that Izuku moved away.

Now though, with Inko gone… Everything felt so suddenly stupid. To have broken apart for something that neither really had real evidence other than hearsay from both kids and the teachers, to had jumped to conclusions that broke them up.

She regretted her words, and now there was no way to take them back. How was she to tell Katsuki that his aunt, the women that helped raise him for a few years, had died in a fire?

How could she tell him that the boy that he had known practically since birth is now missing since everyone she had called said there had been no sign of him?

Now though…

“Dammit, Inko…” she said under her breath. She clutched a nearby chair now, making sure that she doesn’t break, not yet.

“Why didn’t I keep my mouth shut? What is going to happen to little Izuku when they find him?

 

 **If they find him?** ”

~~

 

Aizawa was standing at the side of the bed that held his possibly soon adopted son. He noticed his face become briefly distraught before returning to a calmer one. He turned back to the doctor that was currently talking about Izuku’s condition.

“Overall, he seems to be in good health. He did take a lot of heat from the fire in his right arm, causing it to earn burn marks, which is surprising when taking his quirk into account, but it also shows how long he had stayed at his mother’s side before you found him. Any smoke inhalation shouldn’t cause any lasting damage due to the enhancements on his lungs having a better filtration system than others. We are planning on continuing to monitor him and he should hopefully awake in the next 24 hours.”

“You mentioned his right arm; may I ask where it has gone?”

He motioned to the right side of the boy that was clearly missing the lump of an arm under the sheets.

“Again, since you have read the reports of his quirk, you would know that it is possible to remove the arm. We wanted to make sure that it was alright and that the socket that connects the two is still salvageable since we don’t know the extent of the damage. While he does have a higher heat and destruction tolerance to others, we are trying to make sure that it wasn’t extensively damaged. We are having a hero with an engineering and support license, you may know him as Power Loader, to look over the arm to make sure that there is nothing wrong.”

“Are healing quirks applicable?”

“Unfortunately, not, mainly since it seems that he already has a very minor aspect that allows for faster healing, in this case they wouldn’t help much, just tire his system out more.”

“And what would happen if the arm is damaged and can’t be fixed.”

“We are unsure at the moment but have contacted a specialist that may be able to help. He should be here soon but hasn’t given us an ETA for his arrival.”

Aizawa sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, and looked back up at the doctor, “Thank you sir, for the update. Is it alright if I leave the hospital for a while to eat and freshen up?”

“Of course, mister Eraserhead. If anything happens, we will make sure that you are immediately contacted. The hospital social worker is also finishing up the adoption papers for Izuku and they should be completed in the morning.”

“Thank you, sir, I appreciate it.”

With that, the doctor bowed to Aizawa and left the room. Aizawa stretched himself to his full length, trying to crack his back, and started to get ready to leave the room. He looked over the kid one more time before he headed out. A small smile formed on his face as the prospect of becoming a dad was become more prevalent and likely. He wanted to save this kid, even if he didn’t know him, because when he woke up, he would need a hero.

~~

As Aizawa started to walk through the hospital’s halls to reach the exit, he heard the ringtone for his husband begin to play.

_You know you make me want to SHOUT, kick my heels up and SHOUT, throw my hands up and SHOUT, throw my head back an-_

“I have no idea why I let you convince me to change your ringtone to that American song.”

“Aww, come one, Shota, you know you love it. Plus, you wanted something that represented me.”

“Right. Anyways, is everything okay?”

“Yeah I was just checking in. Also letting you know that I am going to be late to the hospital.”

“Oh, well I was just leaving to head back to the apartment and shower. Maybe get in a brew of my coffee, and is everything okay?”

“Everything is A-Okay! I just passed by the apartment complex and decided to check out the scene.”

“Is the blaze still going?”

“Nah, they finished it up about an hour ago apparently and just recently started their investigation. I told them that I was a pro hero that related to you and the case, so they let me in. I also may or may not have mentioned to see if I can salvage anything for the kid.”

“Anything noteworthy yet?”

“Not yet, I am just getting inside, and am going to do a thorough- oh good god.”

“What? What is it?”

“Sorry, I just- I just passed by her remains…”

Aizawa’s breath caught in his throat, having only a minor idea of what his husband had to just witness. “I’m sorry you had to see that.” After a moment pause as both heroes got their grips back, Shota asked “You were saying?”

“R-right. Uhm, it seems that a majority of the fire was held within the kitchen and living room area, and it only hit part of Izuku’s room. I’m going to check out the rest of the house and leave the room till last, see what I can dig up for the kid.”

“Sound like a great plan, Hizashi, don’t do anything stupid.”

“Can’t make any promises. Love ya, Shota.”

“I love you too, you idiot. Also, I am not bailing you out of jail.”

With that, Aizawa clicked the call to end, and started back towards his car. Sighing, and letting himself feel part of the day, it came with exhaustion, yes, but something else.

‘My husband and I are going to become parents,’ he thought to himself as he started his car. ‘And I’ll be damned if we’re not the best parents this kid could have now.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Bakugou has no idea that people are dead, HURRAY! ( That should be a Bill Wurtz jingle.)
> 
> Anyways, I do hope that you all enjoyed the new chapter. Again I will try to get these next two chapters done, because I do plan to final wake Izuku up soon. He's been sleeping for too long now.
> 
> Again, thank you to everyone for the support. All Kudos are highly appreciated. This is like my second fic ever so I really do appreciate every single Kudo! (I really only suggest my first fic if you like BNHA, Kingdom Hearts, and long, overdrawn, explanations, so not at all since that one falls under a more pet project then anything really substantial tbh.) Thanks again, and until next time; PLUS ULTRA!
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> Changes mainly towards the memories segment, but mainly rewording over significant changes.


	4. Breaking Firewalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to a head as the present catches up to Izuku, Bakugou can't remember an important event, and Aizawa makes a small discovery.
> 
> Updated 7/27/19 - Rewritten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Again I cannot thank everyone for their support in this story. I am very grateful, and am looking forward to pump out a lot more chapters to develop this story some more! With that said, here is my biggest chapter so far in this story, being somewhere around 3.5K words. This one will bring the story together to finally reach the moment where we saw Aizawa come in for Izuku. We also get some small developments with Aizawa and Hizashi, as well as with Bakugou.
> 
> From here, there will be occasional Midoriya Memory Archives, but the story will progress more from here!
> 
> Also, I do need to introduce some syntax, that will be explained in-story during the next chapter. For now
> 
> {Text} Izu-bot speaking (It'll be explained)  
> [Text] System Reports/ Pop ups  
>  _Text_ Memory or Reading  
> "Text" Speech  
> 'Text' Thoughts

Bakugo was laid in bed as he waited for his mom to finish up dinner. He couldn’t help but shake the sudden realization of the lack of her regular explosiveness. He and his dad had always joked that he got his quirk from her personality alone, but today she was subdued. Especially since his dad was the calmest person on Earth if he could deal with his mother and him, he was practically a saint. But to see her at his level of calm was…unnerving to say the least.

“Tch, nothing’s wrong, she’s just probably tired.” He concluded in his head. He decided to deal with his own tiredness by closing his eyes for a few moments, to recharge from dealing with extras all day.

~

_“Kacchan…”_

_He looked around, seeing a group from his preschool class, each kid with an undistinguishable face from the other. They were surrounding a mess of green and black hair._

_‘Izuku?’_

_“How could you do this to me, Kacchan?”_

_He approached the group, the kids parting and letting him through as he approached, like puppets being pulled by their strings to move aside._

_When he reached the center, there he was, the small Izuku Midoriya he remembered, except instead of having his stupid trademark grin, he was crying, and crying hard._

_He also noticed two eerie detail about the boy. The first was that there was a red ring on the shoulder of his arm, dripping a similarly red liquid. The other, was a weird static feeling that surrounded the boy._

_A kid next to him stepped up and went to grab Izuku’s arm. Said boy had eerily similar ash blond hair to his own._

_“No, stop!” He tried to call out, but it was too late. He knew that the other kid had done something wrong. Izuku’s left arm popped off his shoulder like one from action figure, an eerie red and blue liquid started to run down_

_A green electrical current had started to form around the crying boy, before he yelled out_

_“I AM NOT A DEKU!”_

_~_

Bakugo woke up, almost jumping into the air, and breathing heavily. He looked around his room, making sure he was still home. Once that was established, he tried desperately to remember all the details of the dream, but all that came back was a tangled mop of black and green hair.

“Deku…” he said to himself in the dark. He tried to recall the memory that was associated with that dream, because he knew for a fact it wasn’t only a dream. Not being able to figure it out, his frustration grew and started to set off the sweat on his hands.

“DAMMIT! Why the hell am I thinking about that loser.”

He did his best to relax and calm himself back down. He knew for a fact that nightmare had him reliving a memory, one that he couldn’t remember to save his own life.

“Tch, why should I even care?” He asked himself out loud. “That Deku isn’t part of my life anymore. He isn’t supposed to get a second thought.”

He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. Staring up at the ceiling, his frustration at not remembering began to grow again, so he came to a conclusion.

“Fine, I’ll ask her, maybe she remembers. And once I know, I am going to forget that nerd forever.”

~~

Stomping back down to the kitchen, Katsuki was surprised to see that he had been asleep for an hour, and that there were no signs of his parents eating or that they have eaten.

He decided to call out for his mom, “Hey MOM!”

All he could here was a muffled “Dammit,” coming from the living room, accompanied by a- a sniff? ‘Is she crying?’ he thought to himself as he made his way to the room she was occupying.

However, once inside, he takes in a scene that now hoped to never have to see again in his life. His mother and father, their backs to the door, were watching the local news. His mother was huddled close to his father, blowing her nose, and noticed various scattered used tissues on the ground and end table. The worst detail of the scene however came from the broadcast that was playing.

“We are continuing our coverage of the fire that broke out in an apartment building in the Musutafu district. Reports coming in that the fire was started due to a villain with known Yakuza ties, Dragon Fire, was reportedly arguing with who is assumed to be his estranged wife, Inko Midoriya. It has come to light that Dragon Fire is in actuality Hisashi Midoriya, the presumed husband of Inko, who is the only reported casualty of the fire. Midoriya has since been arrested and taken into custody for questioning. Inko leaves behind a son, Izuku, who’s current whereabout are unknown, but police have stated that he is safe and was rescued by a pro hero, which was similar to other recounts by witnesses. No witness has been able to identify the hero, since most speculate it was a more underground hero that was starting his shift in the late afternoon. We are awaiting a new statement from the police department as the fire fighters finish up their battle with the flames and go in to assert the damage. We will continue to cover- “

The rest of the broadcast was lost to Bakugo.

‘Fire? There was a fire?’ He thought. ‘There was a fire at Deku’s apartment… and auntie Inko is dead…’

‘There was a fire at Midoriya’s apartment…and it was started by her husband…’

He was starting to feel dizzy, his breathing increasing and becoming sporadic.

‘There…was a fire…at Izuku’s apartment…and…they…can’t…find…him…’

The last thing he remembers is his father calling out his name before the world around him went black.

~~

Aizawa was able to make it to his apartment in rather good time. It was in another prefecture not far from Musutafu, so he was able to make the trip rather quickly, especially with the low traffic. Entering the apartment, one obvious detail about his plans came to mind.

“We’re going to have to move,” he said out loud to the empty apartment.

He shuffled off to his bedroom, to drop off some items of his hero costume, and then went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Once he was done and dry, he headed back to his room to change to a much more casual outfit rather than the mainly black and gray one he wears to work. He also would have tied his hair up in a bun as well, but that would make drying it take a lot longer.

He laid down for a little while, falling into a light sleep, before reawakening to see the time had barely passed an hour from his shower. He grumbled and got up, opting to get some coffee since he wanted to get back to the hospital, so he was closer if the kid decided to wake up. Mid brew however, his phone went off again.

_You make me want to SHOUT, Kick my heels up an-_

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Hey, Shota, nothing’s wrong. I just wanted to check in.”

“Back home. Coffee.”

“Ahh, I see. Then would you not be up for joining me at the apartment complex? I talked to the detectives here and they’re letting us mark the things we think the kid would want, within reason and regulation of evidence, of course.”

Aizawa let out a small sigh. “Yeah, I’ll head out soon. Just going to have my coffee and go.”

“Sounds great, Shota! I’ll see you here soon!”

With a click, his husband hung up, and Aizawa turned his attention to his number 2 love in his life.

Soon to become number 3.

~

Aizawa didn’t expect his husband to find much, especially with an apartment that seemed so small in the short time he was there. He knew that he had to help out identify potential salvageable items before it’s all turned to the police or worse, trash.

He felt that his husband was a bit excited about their discovery if he was already asking for his help, and normally, yeah Aizawa would agree that his husband gets over excited. Secretly it was one of the things he loved about him, but he would be damned if he would ever learn about it, or worse yet, if Nemuri learned about it.

Inside the remains of the apartment, a few officers were finishing up and looking through the scene for any last evidence to use. Firefighters had brought in a specialist to make sure that there wasn’t any immediate danger to the structure, and if they could allow other residents to come and retrieve any necessary items before they closed off the area for rebuilding.

He was greeted by his husband near the kitchen, standing next to a chalk sketch of where Inko Midoriya laid as she lost her life.

Both exchanged a quick kiss as a greeting, since neither had seen the other in person since the day before.

“Hey Shota, so you said that the kid had a Cyborg quirk, right?”

“Yeah, he has cybernetic components to all his organs that can be upgraded and the brain of the strongest and most adept supercomputer, why?”

“Come and see in his room!”

They both walked towards the door, that had a burn door sign that was All Might themed,

“Of course, it is”

And that held the name ‘Izuku’.

Opening the door, they were greeted to one of the rooms with the least amount of fire damage. While the flames started to lick the door and seeped through the cracks, most of the room remained untouched, unsinged by flame.

It was a relatively modest sized room for a kid his age. He saw a few collectables strewn throughout the room, posters of many heroes, a lot of them off All Might, but some older heroes too, one that he also sworn was a teacher at UA before he attended himself, but he couldn’t remember the name.

There was also one featuring his husband, which didn’t surprise him due to his popularity with his talk show. He actually saw one of the Iida family that featured Tensei, and one of the 18+ Only Hero,

‘How did he get this one with that name!?’

Nemuri, better known as Midnight.

The one that stuck out to Aizawa was one that was near center, one about the underground hero, Eraserhead.

“Wow, the kid actually has a- “

His husband turned to what had caught Shota’s attention, and meeting the same gaze, he also noticed, “Oh wow, he actually has a poster of you!”

“Yeah, that’s, wow how did he get these, I made it hard to get merchandize and yet- “

“He must be a real hero fan boy.”

“Yeah…”

“Anyways, this is what I really wanted to show you!” He grabbed his husband and turned him towards the corner of the room. There, on top of any normal desk, sat what seemed like a supercomputer that Universities would dream of owning.

“Is that a- “

“Yup, a supercomputer! Or basically the home equivalent of one.”

“How does this kid have this?”

“Like you said, Cyborg quirk with aspects of a supercomputer brain. Most likely, he probably used that computer to work out any issues with his own programming and body parts. Though it must have been assembled by an expert of some kind, there is no way that he did this alone or even with his mom.”

“Well, the positive is that it seems to be completely safe from damage due to the fire.”

“Yup, what luck for the kid.”

“I wouldn’t call this luck, Hizashi…”

“Right…”

“Anyways, if we are going to adopt this kid- “

“I am all in, Shota! I am ready to be a dad!”

“Then we are going to need a new apartment. There is no way this behemoth of home technology is fitting in our current one.”

“Well, that shouldn’t be too much of a problem. I’ll get started on a search. With the computer though, the police do want to make sure that there isn’t any evidence of any kind on here about the fire.”

“Sounds good, anything else that they were able to salvage?”

Before Hizashi could answer though, Aizawa’s phone rang once more.

“Sorry, hang on.”

CLICK

“Hello?”

“Hello, is this the pro hero Eraserhead?”

“Yes, may I ask who is calling.”

“Yes sir, I am a nurse over at the Musutafu General Hospital. The doctor that is taking care of an Izuku Midoriya wanted us to notify you that the patient in question has started to move more and talk in his sleep at an increased rate. He believes that Izuku may be waking up in the next few hours and he knew you wanted to be notified.”

“Thank you, I appreciate it, I’ll head over there now.”

CLICK

“That was the hospital. It seems that Izuku should wake up soon. I am going to head over and make sure that he isn’t alone when he does wake up.”

“Oh, that great, hopefully you can calm the little listener down. I am going to finish up with detectives here, then I need to go get ready for my show. The detective on the case did mention he would talk to you later as well.

“Okay, I’ll see you later, you dork.”

“You know you love me, you meanie.”

With that, Hizashi gave Shota a quick peck on the cheek with a kiss, and Shota headed out for his destination.

~~

_Midoriya Memory Archive_

_Accessing 2 Files_

_First File_

_Date 2063/05/27_

After the playground, and Kac- Katsuki calling me a Deku… I couldn’t remember much. Every time I do try to though, I hear almost like a voice in my head, one that is saying that I can’t. At least, right now…

It’s always a similar voice, I never really noticed it until now, but it felt like a pop up on a computer, just telling me what is going on inside me whenever I was curious.

I remember waking up in the hospital with my mom by my side. She was crying tears of joy when I woke up, because she thought I did something that wouldn’t let me. I stayed their overnight so the doctors could look over me, but we left the next morning.

Instead of going home though, she took me a to a clinic by our house, one with a quirk doctor.

There, I got the news I wanted to hear for almost 2 years!

~

“Well, Ms. Midoriya, it seems that Izuku does indeed have a quirk.”

Izuku almost jumped for joy off his seat when the doctor finally took out the paperwork for his quirk. He remembered Bakugo showing him his when he was told he had a quirk too.

“It seems that he has a cyborg quirk, one that mutates his body to have computer and machine-like components as part of his normal genetic makeup. While it seems that he is completely human, those mechanics can enhance multiple abilities as well as an upgradability aspect.”

“Upgradability?”

“Basically, when done by an expert in both Izuku’s physiology and engineering can help create new enhancements to Izuku and expand his abilities when needed.”

“Alright, and what about what happened the other day? With the green electricity?”

“It seems that Izuku has some sort of defense mechanism installed that protect him when he gets overwhelmed or he is feeling surrounded. The reports of the incident that you provided include mention of green electricity surrounding your son before it is discharged and blasted those around him. No one seemed to be too hurt, since it wasn’t fully charged, and the systems have a pre-established safety threshold for both Izuku and other people.”

“Is there anything else I need to know about his quirk?”

“There is some more information, but I think it would be best you finish reading the report and we can go with questions from there.”

Inko gave a nod to the doctor as her attention went to the form that was passed over to her. She could tell that Izuku was trying his damnest to read too.

_Quirk Name: Cyborg/Cybernetics_

_Wielder: Izuku Midoriya_

Inko skipped the general description, having read one similar at the birth of her son.

_Currently Known Traits/Abilities_

  * _Izuku has components similar to that of a computer and specialized machinery for various organs._
  * _Izuku’s bones for one are made from a mixture of collagen and carbon steel, making it so that he keeps the normal qualities of bones (healing, growth, etc.) but with added strength and resistance to breaking._
  * _Izuku’s blood seems to be made up of a mixture of normal blood with a small insert of a coolant that is nontoxic to Izuku and his organs. This is most likely to help Izuku’s systems from easily overheating, and his heat resistance overall._
  * _Izuku’s arms and legs seem to be detachable at specific points. It’s possible, for example, for him to detach just his hand or the entire arm if needed. The coolant in the blood helps keep the arms/legs in a stasis like mode that prevents it from dying/becoming unattachable back to his body._
    * _At the current time, we don’t know what limit this would have._
    * _It is likely that sever damage to the extremities could also cause issues with reconnecting the tissue and parts back together properly._
  * _Izuku’s brain seems to be a mixture of a normal human brain and neurons with the increased capabilities of a supercomputer._
    * _It does appear that his brain can be also enhanced and programmed, to help with a various number of things. Even at it’s current state, it’s safe to say that he does or will have a photographic memory._
    * _While this can lead to amazing things, too much can create an overload on his brain, causing possible ‘blackouts’ if overwhelmed and overworked, to a much longer extent._
    * _While this may be expanded to increase the ‘stamina’ of his brain, there is no real way to test for it at the current moment._
  * _Hair, skin, and eye cells seem to have the ability to change in both length, some shape, and color. This does not extend to all facial/bodily features, however. For example, there is no way to change ear or nose shape._
  * _Izuku has a built-in defense mechanism, both physically and mentally._
    * _Physically, he is currently able to create a shock of electricity that surrounds him that can wield away opponents. This is like an ESD or Electrical Static Discharge._
      * _Due to reports from the incident, it does seem that this is indicated by a green electrical field that is dispersed from Izuku._
    * _Mentally, it seems that blockades can be made by the brain from certain information and memories if the overall system is deemed to weak to handle the information/memory. It does seem that it may be overridden if deemed necessary, however._
  * _Lastly, Izuku does seem to posse the ability to upgrade himself and to create new abilities with the help of an engineer or scientist that can become knowledgeable to his physical makeup._



Inko read over the document, surprised at the added details from what David had written originally.

“Well, then, my only question is this; what can I do to make sure my son is safe with his quirk?”

~

_File Accessing -2066/09/19_

_Time: 4:30 PM JST_

Walking back home from alone again had become one of my most sacred times. I was able to be by myself and not really be forced to talk or interact with people. Even now being quirkless, or as my mom had explained, that I may have had my quirk all along…but I never really understood that part. She always changed the subject before she got too deep into it.

The new school was nice, even if I decided to keep my quirk hidden there, that murmurs of me being quirkless sprang up again. Luckily, there wasn’t anybody here to add fire to those rumors…

{He really didn’t help out in that area, even after you told him.}

‘Yeah, I know.’

I tried to convince Kacchan-

{Do you really still call him that?}

That I did indeed have a quirk, but without full physical proof, he didn’t buy it. My mom also didn’t let me just open up a compartment in my arm out of nowhere either, so a fight broke out.

…

Let’s just say that one jolt of electricity and getting an arm pulled out of its socket in anger lead to one of the worst fights I ever got in with him.

And that mom got in with Auntie Mitsuki. A few day later, we were packing up and moving to the other side of town and didn’t tell them anything of it. Apparently, Uncle Masaru did try to contact mom, but she ignored it due to her fight.

I felt bad that I had lost my mom her friend, but she reassured me that it’s for the better if she wasn’t going to ‘control her son’.

{Your mom has a point, and you know it.}

‘Thanks, for that, Izu-bot.’

My new classmates seem pretty nice enough too, usually asking about me and who I am, but two years in most have lost interest and let me become a ghost, which after everything that happened, I currently didn’t mind.

{Those two haven’t quit yet, though.}

‘They will eventually.’

{The shark-tooth boy won’t stop; I sense that type of determination in him.}

I rolled my eyes at my own thoughts, or the personification of my own thoughts. The relatively short walk from my school to my home allowed for a quick 20-minute walk through this area of Musutafu. I was finally getting the layout of this part of tow-

[WARNING – Smoke detected nearby]

‘S-smoke?’

I looked around to see what I could find, only noticing a small sliver of smoke coming from the direction of my apartment.

‘Zoom in please.’

Like cameras, my eyes fixated on my goal and made it seem closer and clearer.

‘That looks like…’

{Fire smoke, .5 miles in that direction.}

‘But that distance, that’s- ‘

{Run.}

With that, I took into a full sprint, cutting down the remaining walking time I had to reach my home by a good chunk of time. Reaching closer to the complex, it dawned that the smoke was coming off my home, and it was getting worse with each passing moment.

“Okay, small chance that mom’s still at work, right? Maybe she got called in to go back?” I pondered out loud, to get my thoughts away from where they wanted to head towards. I overhead sirens in the distance, making their way towards my direction.

[Approximate distance of sound – 4 Kilometers]

‘Dammit, were any messages from my mom left on my cell?’

Taking a quick glance down, nothing. She would have texted me when she left for work. I couldn’t remember her schedule for this week.

My feet began moving before I could think of what to do properly, running up the stairs to the entrance of the building, ignoring the calls from neighbors that had already made their way out.  


~

Jogging up the steps quickly, I made it to close to the third floor, I was shoved past by a man.

“MOVE IT, BRAT!” was all that he had yelled out. I couldn’t make too much detail of him in my hurry, but he had dark black hair, an injury that was bleeding on his right hand, and what seemed like the edges of a tattoo at the end of the sleeve.

{Well, he seemed…nice?}

Approaching my floors landing, I had to make sure that my system had its filtration on max and that some sort of eye protecting was enabled. This allowed me to go straight through the smoke, my path lit by the light that was able to pass through, without having to army crawl to my door.

Nearing my apartment, my biggest fear started to take place.

‘It’s coming from my home.’

I started to jog to the door, slamming it in as I made my way through the entrance. Surrounded by flames, I kept my eyes focused and listening out for anything. A weak voice was able to be heard.

“He-*cough**cough*-help!!”

“Mom?!!”

“I-izuku?”

“Mom, where are you?”

“Ki-kitchen!”

Running over to where the kitchen was, I made sure to avoid as much open flame as I could, zig zagging through burning memories and precious items.

[WARNING! Internal temperature rising quickly. Coolant has been activated.]

[WARNING! Smoke inhalation at 35%]

‘Don’t care.’

Finally trudging my way through, I got to my moms’ side. I notice the ash of the flames that started to cover her, but I noticed something else that made my blood run colder than my coolant makes it.

Blood.

Her blood.

She was bleeding and laying down in a pool of her own blood.

“M-mom… what happened?”

“Izu, baby, I am so sorry…”

“Mom, what are you talking about?”

“Izuku, please, save yourself…*cough*Please get out of here…”

“Wait, no mom, I can save you!”

“Izuku, honey, please know- “

“Mom, please, stop, I can save you. I have a quirk, I can help!!”

“I always have, and always will, love you. No matter what. I think*cough* you’re going to be an amazing…hero- “

She closed her eyes…

And her breathing…slowed…before it stopped…

My world went silent.

 

With only a ringing in my ears.

-

[CRITICAL ERROR – OVERLOAD – SHUT DOWN IMMINENT TO PROTECT FROM HEAT]

 

 

 

“Hey.”

 

 

“Hey, kid!”

 

I felt something grab my shoulder, trying to pick me up.

 

Looking up, all I could see was a white cloth, long black hair… and big yellow eyes…

 

_End of Memory_

_Delete Option Disabled_

_Memory Will Be Stored_

[System Reboot Commencing]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Izuku is saved by his future dad!
> 
> But Mamadoriya died. Boo!
> 
> And Bakugou fainted! Yay?
> 
> Again, from here forward we are going to finally continue a lot more with the present time in story. We will still see explanations and memories come through for certain aspects, like a character that will get revealed and return in a chapter or two! I'll also be explaining the Izu-bot (which is going to get a rename).
> 
> One more time, a big thank you to everybody for all the early support and kudos! I hope I can write a complete story you can all enjoy.
> 
> If you have any questions or comments on the story, please leave them! All Kudos are also highly appreciated as well!
> 
> Additional Notes -   
> Changed a few details of Katsuki's Nightmare  
> Added more small details to the old apartment that Shota and Hizashi lived in  
> Updated the Quirk ability list  
> Small changes to the final scene between Izuku, his mom, and the mystery person.


	5. Recovery Disc Inserted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizawa returns to the hospital and runs into two unknown figures.
> 
> Izuku's recovery program finalizes the reboot!
> 
> Updated 7/27/19 - Rewritten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY! Thanks again to the support from everyone! I truly honestly did not expect to get this much attention on this fic, but I am having a blast writing it and exploring this idea! I don't want to deter too much so let's get on with it!
> 
> Syntax:  
> {Text} Izu-bot speaking (I'll Explain next chapter)  
> [Text] System Reports/ Pop ups  
>  _Text_ Memory or Reading  
> "Text" Speech  
> 'Text' Thoughts

Aizawa arrived at the hospital within the next hour. Walking out of his car, he noticed something that had gathered at the main doors that annoyed and angered him to his core.

The Press and Media.

Being an underground here, he was already succeeding at his main action of ‘Avoiding them at all cost,’ especially after the Sports Festival that got him into the Hero’s Course while he was a student at Yuuei. So he didn’t want to be bothered in the style of All Might’s ‘thirty segments of coverage a news cast’, nor did he want to be part of the ‘Is Endeavor overly serious or just constipated’ debate, though that last one did make him chuckle when ‘Zashi sent it to him.

Approaching the main doors and wanting to avoid all variations of interaction with them, he made sure that he was looking down his phone and walked quickly. Not quick enough to not overhear what one of the reporters was saying though.

“…reports are coming in that this hospital, as well as a special children hospital in Hosu City maybe where Izuku Midoriya, the son of the late Inko Midoriya that died in yesterday’s fire in Musutafu, is being held. Neither hospital has commentated on if these reports are true, nor has any pro that is associated with the incident been seen at either hospital…

‘Shit!’ he thought hard enough to himself that it almost passed his lips. Hopefully there isn’t a spy or anything posing as staff that is trying to find out. If there was, he would have to deal with them in his own way.

He made sure to walk a little quicker inside, thanking every entity that maybe existent for the creation of civilian clothes.

~~

Finally, inside Aizawa makes his way back to the floor Izuku was being kept in to search for his doctor. On his way to the wing, he passes by a waiting area that was being partially occupied by what seemed like a detective. He did his best to avoid eye contact, but before he reached the door, he heard his name being called out.

“Eraserhead, excuse me please.”

Stopping and sighing, Aizawa quickly turns around and walks towards the individual.

“Hello sir, my name is Tsukauchi Naomasa, I am the junior detective that has been placed on the Musutafu Fire case.”

“Hello, detective, is there anything that I can help you with.”

“There is, sir. It has come to our knowledge that you currently have the only access to mister Izuku Midoriya. We were hoping to get both a statement from you and him about the incident. We know nothing about the exchange between Inko and Hisashi that led to the fire, so hopefully Midoriya knows something.”

Before Naomasa could continue, however, Aizawa put a hand up to stop the detective.

“I mean this with no disrespect sir, but that is going to be a hard no on talking to Izuku, at least right away.”

“Eraserhead, please, you must understand that-“

“Oh, trust me, I do understand. I may be an underground hero, but I’ve been doing this since graduating Yuuei, which is close to seven years ago at this point. I know how the process goes and what is needed, but in this case,  I am going to have to act as a guardian over as a hero. This kid has just lost his mother, one that he probably saw die with his own eyes, if finding him in her blood was any indication. That was the sight I was greeted with in their apartment after I ran in when I was told by officers and ill-prepared heroes that were already on the scene. He needs a chance to breath properly, to take in what has happened, and not be bombarded with reliving the incident as soon as he waked up. While I do not oppose you talking to him at one point, it can’t be as soon as he wakes up. As far as I am concerned, I only saw Inko and Izuku Midoriya at the midst of the fire. I didn’t see Hisashi at any point when I was going through the building.”

“I see, I do apologize for my bluntness and any offense I may have caused.”

“It’s fine, like I said, I know the position you are in and meant no real harm. Can I have your contact information for once Izuku is comfortable to talk to you.”

“Of course, but may I ask, why are you so protective of this child?”

“He’s a kid that lost everything when he just had it all. The main thing he needs right now is a hero, and I’m going to make sure he has once.”

With that, Naomasa gave a nod and started to walk away, before being called back by Aizawa.

“Oh, do me a favor and get that media rabble cleared out, that is definitely the last thing he needs right now.”

~

Finally approaching Izuku’s room from turning the last corner, he noticed a man having a conversation with his doctor in front of his door.

‘If this is a hidden asshole from the media,’ Aizawa thought, thinking of how he would repel the creatine if he was. The conversation he overhears however, raises his interest even more in this man’s identity.

“Look, I just need to do a quick check on his main system. I want to make sure the OS didn’t get damaged due to trauma or the fire.”

“Sir, as I am trying to explain, I cannot let you inside with the explicit consent of the patient or the guardian.”

“Then who is his new guardian? Especially now that Inko is…is…”

‘He knows Izuku’s mother?’ was all that he could think of as he approached the two and replied to the brunette and the doctor. “That would be me.”

Approaching the two, he was able to get a better look at the individual that was arguing with the doctor. He seemed to be a relatively medium built man, around the same height as himself. He had slightly tanner skin that Aizawa had, mixed with slightly darker brown hair that was not as long as shaggy as Shota’s but still decently long that he currently held it in a small ponytail. He also noticed that while he seemed fluent in Japanese, there seemed to be a lingering accent, possibly English, in his voice.

“Wait, aren’t you Eraserhead, the underground pro hero?”

“Yes, I am, but you can call me Shota Aizawa. I am also the guy that rescued Izuku from the burning apartment. May I ask who you are and why you’re trying to see him.

“R-right, sorry. My name is David Shield, I am an old friend of Izuku’s mother, Inko. We met in high school and kept in touch through the years as best we could. However, when I heard about the incident and Izuku, I rushed out here as best as I can to help him.”

“May I ask how you learned about his situation and where he was?”

“Uhm, can we take this inside his room?”

~

Walking inside, reassuring the doctor that he would keep everything safe around Izuku, he closed the door behind him before turning back to the new character that has walked into this interesting time in his life.

“Okay, now may you please explain what brought you here.”

“See, I am a scientist for a company of the I-Island Institute. I am the founder and head scientist for Symbol Inc.”

“Wait, you’re the same David Shield that was one of All Might’s support heroes?”

“That’s right! While I no longer work directly with the number one hero, we do still get the odd request from him.”

“Wait, does that mean…” Aizawa started, recollecting the letter and forms he had read the night prior. “You’re the same scientist that made the initial report on Izuku’s quirk, from the hospital’s request, aren’t you?”

“More like Inko’s, but you are right. A few years ago, Inko contacted me again about him, asking for help on developing his quirk more and needing experience from a scientist that has specialized in machines. So, I came over to Musutafu, finally properly met the kid, and have been helping them since. I also helped create a computer system to help them do any maintenance when I am gone, but that probably got damaged in the fire…”

“If it’s a massive computer that seems like it belongs in the military or a university, don’t worry, I saw it and it wasn’t touched by the flames. Though, I am curious, the information about Izuku’s whereabouts should have been kept secret. How did you find us, exactly?”

“Well, you see, I may or may not have found a backdoor into the hospitals servers…”

“That’s illegal to do, Shield,” Aizawa replied with a slight smirk.

“Yes, yes, I know. Look, I was worried, I didn’t get any real information on what had happened, and nothing had been released to the media about Izuku. I wanted to make sure that he was okay, especially since I have seen him grow up these past few years. He and my Melissa became good friends the few times I brought her over on my visits. I wanted to do whatever I could to help, especially if he get’s thrown into the foster system.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, as far as I know, Izuku doesn’t have any extended family. Inko was a single child and her parents died when she was in university for nursing. I never met his father, only things that Inko told me, but even then, she never mentioned any relatives of his. Plus, after what happened with Mitsuki, she was taken off most likely as a possible guardian.”

“Mitsuki?”

“Bakugo. They were friends in high school that met up again after university and after they both had their sons. Apparently, they had a huge falling out though, and haven’t talked since.”

“Well, I wouldn’t worry too much about his guardian situation.”

“Why is that?”

“I have to ask him if it’s alright, but I want to adopt Izuku. I want to be his father.”

“Wha-what? Why would you do that for a kid you’ve never met before?”

“Something about him clicked to me when I was rescuing him He’s going to need some sort of hero when he wakes up, and I want to be th- OOFF”

Aizawa was interrupted when the other man sprang himself into a hug with him. Being unsure, he slowly tapped the man’s back, before he pulled back.

“Aizawa, that’s amazing to hear. Thank you! I would adopt him, but I already have issues seeing my wife and daughter being at the Institute so much. I couldn’t do that to him or my family.   
I do ask for one favor though.”

“What may that be?”

“Allow me to occasionally help out, especially with his quirk. He knows how to fix basic issues, and I can teach you too. However, you’re going to need someone for big issues or upgrades, and I want to help and stay in his life.”

Aizawa chuckled to himself, ‘Okay, maybe this kid wasn’t completely alone, but it’s nice that I may have found someone to help me with a kid with such a special quirk.’

“I have no objections to that,” Aizawa replied, “Let me just get you contact-“

However, before they could finish up, they were interrupted by faster movement in the bed between them.

“Do you think?”

‘Well,’ Aizawa thought to himself once more, ‘Time to see if I am going to become a dad.’

~

[System Reactivation Initiated. Please Stand By]

[Midoriya_Izuku.exe Running]

[Izukubot v0.15 Activated]

[Date and Time: 2066/09/20 11:48 AM JST]

[Background Tasks Started]

[ERROR – SHUTDOWN DUE TO TRAUMA HAS OCCURRED]

[Last Memory – 2066/09/19

Playing Now…]

~~

“Mom…

Mom!

MOM!!!”

I woke up suddenly, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. There was only one thought in my mind:

‘I have to-I have to save my mom…’

Trying to get up, I found that my body felt heavy and sluggish, nowhere near its normal standard. However, I tried, only wanting one thing, to help my mom.

I remember her bleeding, on the floor of a burning apartment…OUR burning apartment, our home.

“AUGH,” I felt a jolt of pain go through my body as I tried to move again. “Mom, please, please let me save you…”

“Izuku! Izuku, hang on,” I hear a voice cut through the fog that was my mind, a familiar voice that I had no heard in a while. Slowly closing and opening my eyes anew, and letting them a millisecond to adjust, I see that I am surrounded in what looks like a hospital room by two men. The first on the side I recognize almost immediately.

“Un-uncle David?”

“Yes, YES! It’s me Izuku.” He exclaimed excitedly, as he approached the side of my bed. Sitting on it the edge of it, he sat down, looking over my person, as if he was examining me again.

“Let me make sure that you’re memory is fully intact, Izuku, what is the last thing you remember?”

“Uhm,” I said as I let the memories flow,”

_Running into my building, up the stairs._

_Bumping into that stranger with an injury._

_Getting to my apartment._

_Seeing mom on the ground, dying._

_Trying to help…her…_

_“I always have, and always will, love you.”_

_Mom dying._

_“You’re going to be…an amazing…hero…”_

_Mom…_

I couldn’t stop the onslaught of tears at that point.

“I-I-I I am so sorry, Uncle, I co-could-couldn’t save m-mom…” I cried out between that sobs that shook my body.

“Hey, hey, shh.” He said, as he enveloped me in a tight hug. “It’s alright, Izuku, it’s not your fault. You tried, almost getting yourself killed in the process, but you tried to save her, and you’re safe now.”

“BUT I FAILED! I COULDN’T SAVE HER, AND NOW SHE-SHE-SHE’S- “

“Izuku, her death wasn’t your fault.”

With that voice cutting through my grief, I finally paid attention to the other person that was in the room.

“Who-who are you?” I asked in a low, shaky breath. While I didn’t know him off the bat, something about his appearance made me think I had seen him somewhere before.

Before he answered, he got onto his knees and bowed to me, and started to apologize.

“If your mother’s death is anyone’s fault, it’s mine. I was unable to reach you in a timely manner that allowed me to save you both. When I finally found the floor and spot of your apartment, I was too late, all her vital signs were gone.  I did my best to pull you from that situation, but I still loathed that I was unable to save you both and left your mom to the fire. If I had been quicker, or if any other hero had taken the chance to help, she may have survived, and not let you be alone without her.”

“You-you’re the man that save me,” I asked through the lingering sniffs of my grief.

“Yes, I was worried that you had inhaled too much smoke, getting you sick or worse. Though according to the doctors, everything is fine.

“Please, you don’t have to apologize, and thank you for letting me know. I am grateful that you saved me, uhm…” I paused, not knowing the identity of the man that I was lucky enough to be saved by.

“Aizawa Shota, but my hero name is the Erasure Hero: Eraserhead.”

For an instant, everything about my current situation was thrown out the window.

“ERASERHEAD SAVED MY LIFE?”

{I think that’s David stifling a laugh.}

‘Oh, you’re still active, good.’

{Please actually mean it, I’m here to help you.}

~

With my initial shock dying down, I was left with a particular thought, one that I needed to know the answer to as soon as I could get it.

“Uhm, what happens now, to me, at least…”

“What do you mean,” David asked me.

“Well, uhm, I didn’t,” I kept on stopping, trying to keep unnecessary tears from shedding. “I-I was wondering what happens to me now that my mom is-“

{Breath, Izuku, you can get through this.}

“Dead. Do I have to go to the foster system?”

“Well,” Aizawa started to reply, “Normally, in cases like this, yes. While you would be boarded somewhere momentarily while the case was active, once it was over, you would be sent to a foster home.”

“O-oh.” Was all that I could reply.

“However,” my uncle interrupted the path that my thoughts wanted to take, “You have a second option, right in front of you.”

“What do you mean?

“What he means, Midoriya, is that, I would like to adopt you. As my son. With my husband of course, if you are alright with that.”

...

{Well I did NOT see that one coming.}

Any remaining tears where gone out the window.

“I am sorry, I don’t think I heard that right. You want to adopt me?”

“I would be honored to. I have already spoken to my husband about it, and we are both in agreement. He’s actually on his way now to properly say hello.”

“Oh, well, uhm…”

“If you’d rather not be adopted by us, I completely understand- “

“NO! No, its not that! Really! I am just amazed that you, one of my favorite heroes that I’ve ever learned about, even now that you have saved me and become a personal hero. I am just surprised you would want me.”

“Heh, let’s just say, you grew on me kid. And I have an inkling of the position that you are currently in. I want to help you in the best way possible, especially if it’s to get you a new family with me and my husband.”

“I really appreciate it, and I would be honored if you adopted me, Erase- “

“It’s Shota Aizawa kid, since we’re going to become family, I think its best that we call each other by our real names, don’t you, Izuku?”

“R-right, thanks, S-Shota.”

Soon after this revelation, the door to the hospital room swung open, letting a new individual enter the room. He seemed to be of similar height to the other men in the room, and almost as pale as Shota. However, his hair length seemed to rival the other two, being brought up in a really messy bun that held his golden blond hair up top. He had some glasses with a black frame on, ones that accentuated his face, that also carries a similar blond mustache and goatee. Approaching Eras- Shota, he gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and wrapped his arm around the man that wanted to adopt him.

‘This must be his husband.’

“Hey, Shota, how is everything going in here?”

“Hmm, hello Hizashi. I was just informing Izuku here of our decision to adopt him, and he has accepted."

The blond quickly turned to me in the bed, with a wide smile and sparkles in his eyes.

“That’s fantastic!” Approaching my bed, he started again, “Hey, hey little listener, or better yet, I should say little Izuku. My name is Hizashi Yamada, and I am married to that ray of sunshine over there,” he finished, pointing at his husband behind him.

I swore I head a snort coming from my uncle, being returned with a death glare from Shota.

“It’s nice to meet you to sir, err, Hizashi.”

‘Okay does his voice sound similar to anyone else.’

{Let me see, I am checking all audio files for a similar voic- oh, one has been found already.}

[Accessing media file: Present Mic Radio Show: 2065/05/13 – All Might’s Second Show Appearance.]

‘Wait…’

“You’re married to Present Mic?”

“Hey, the little listener does pay attention to details…”

I could hear uncle David start laugh more on the side as another realization hit me.

“PRESENT MIC IS GOING TO BE MY OTHER DAD?!?”

{I think that was uncle falling to the floor in laughter.}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Izuku is okay! Sort of! For now! Trust me this isn't the end of any angst around his mom! Yay!
> 
> Next chapter we are going to see a little on the background of Izuku's relationship with 'Uncle' David.
> 
> Again, I do want to thank everyone for their support on this project I really appreciate it!
> 
> All Kudos are welcomed and thanks for them in advance!
> 
> All comments are also appreciated!
> 
> Additional Notes:   
> Overall, mainly the same chapter, with it being mainly rewritten an rewording.


	6. Parental Controls Enabled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku realizes he is missing something important, while some positive news finally falls on his lap.
> 
> Updated 7/27/19 - Rewritten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Not much to say before this one other then a big thank you for your continued reading and support! I do talk about Izuku's quirk once more, and will again make occasional updates as the story goes on, but I did want to make something clear, that may have not been in earlier chapters. I do have the next chapter written out, but I want to write the one after in case I decide to change anything.  
> Enjoy for now!
> 
> Syntax:  
> {Text} Izu-bot speaking (Explained in this chapter, fully.)  
> [Text] System Reports/ Pop ups  
>  _Text_ Memory or Reading  
> "Text" Speech  
> 'Text' Thoughts

Once the initial shock of all the events that had transpired started to die down in my head, from my mom’s death to being adopted by two pro heroes, I went to go clean the lingering tears and their trails from my face.

‘Uhm…’

{Fun Fact: You are currently missing your right arm.}

“What happened to my arm!” I ask as I finally sit up to analyze the empty spot at the end of my right shoulder. I could see the connectors and cords peaking over the edge. While it wasn’t the first time, missing an arm never felt right, and I don’t think I would ever get used to it.

Aizawa and Yamada both turned to me at my outburst, with Yamada being the first to speak.

“What happened to your arm?”

“That’s what I want to know!”

“Izuku, relax,” Aizawa started to respond, “Your uncle went to collect it and make any final repairs since he’s the most familiar with your system. The doctor was worried about damage due to the arm being so close to flames that it seemed to take some injury.”

“Oh,” I said as I thought back on my arm. I did probably cause some damage due to the fire, and the last fight with Kacchan

{Ahem.}

With Bakugo, he did…accidently…use his quirk on my arm after he pulled it out. So there may be damage lingering from that since I never told anyone that.

However, I am vowing now, never to injure my arms, or any part of myself like that, ever again.

(Voice of God: He would go on to injure his arms, many more time, and to even worse extremes.)

“Izuku, can you tell us, in your own way, how you see your quirk works?”

“Huh? My…my quirk? Well, basically I am part machine. I’m human, don’t get me wrong, and I look and act like one with skin, hair, sweat, blood, tears,

{Lots of tears}

‘Shut.’

I however also have mechanical components to every aspect of my body. They enhance every bit of it. Like for example, my bones are part metal, my vision and hearing are heightened, my blood has a coolant property that makes my body stay cooler and less prone to heat damage.”

“But I thought,” Hizashi began anew, “That cyborgs had mechanical parts that showed outside their bodies? So that you could tell they were machines?”

“They do, err, did in fiction. I was only able to find some information about what people really though Cyborgs should be like from fiction that’s from before the glowing child. Apparently both variations of cyborgs where used, ones that could conceal themselves in with people, and ones that would stand out of the crowd. When David comes back, I’ll let him show you the inside of it so you can see some components.”

Luckily, we didn’t have to wait too long for him to come back, arm in hand.

“Hey, Izuku, I’m just finishing up some of the smaller specifications and upkeeping, but I want to reattach it now before the organic factors start to fail.”

“Organic factors?” Aizawa asked the scientist.

“Yeah, you can plainly see, Izuku can detach his arms and even his legs at specific points. However, he’s still human, and the parts have an organic make up as much as machine ones. So, that means that the parts can’t be detached from the main body for long without consequences. Once detached, the parts have 12 hours to stay viable before the limbs are no longer organically safe to reintroduce to Izuku’s system.”

“And if it does go past the 12 hours,” Yamada asked.

“At that point, the limb is as good as dead to Izuku’s body. It may be able to retain some function, but there is no guarantee that it would work in a proper way. A replacement would be needed at that point.”

As he spoke the last part, he opened up a hatch on the arm and turned it to face the two pro heroes. Between the wrist and the elbow, what looked like a gaping hole, turned out to be a sort of maintenance hatch for Izuku’s arm. One can see the layer of muscles and tissues, but there was still an empty space, one that was partially filled by what resembles a bone, and veins, that pulsed a through with a red liquid. The veins themselves seemed to be coated with a number of wires that looked like they stretched everywhere, but nothing resembling nerves were in sight.

“And the wires,” Aizawa asked.

“Those are basically his nerve connectors. They can transmit to each other and the brain faster than those of the human body. They’re also sturdier than normal nerves.”

“And was his mental capacity affected?”

“What do you mean?”

“In your initial reports, you stated that the quirk may have an effect on his brain and its functions. Were there any?”

“Yes, there was,” I said, finally speaking up, “I have a brain that can think and analyze faster than others. I can come to certain conclusions and plans with more details. I also have an assistant A.I that helps me keep focus at times.”

“An assistant A.I? Like Siri?” Yamada asked.

“That’s a natural idea.” David started to explain. “About two years ago, Izuku told me that he was having a lot of problems focusing on a single task or that he wouldn’t hold onto it for long. I think that he may not yet be used to his brain and the speed that it can go through tasks and thoughts. So, I developed a small program in his brain that is meant to help him. He can give advice, help him voice more honest opinions, and is mainly a type of bridge between his conscious and unconscious mind, as a type of subconscious. We have since called it the Izubot.”

He took a small receiver from his pocket and placed it into a port on my head.

“He-he has a USB port on his head?”

“Yeah, I had to develop it when he was young to create an access to his system in case something happened that caused too much trauma to allow his systems to reboot properly.”

Opening up his laptop, uncle tapped away as he opened up a small window that showed a small chibby, cartoon version of the boy that was sitting in the bed next to them. He also had a missing arm but was carrying the missing arm in the other. Every other feature was the same, however. He had emerald green eyes that shined like deep green pools. He had light freckles that dusted the bit of nose and cheek that the cartoon eyes did not take for themselves. His hair was a black with a green sheen that changed in shine as it moved. His smile took the rest of his lower face, and the rest of his body shared the same fair skin.

{Hello There} The computerized version of my voice came out of the laptop. {My name is Izubot! I am programed to help Izuku Midoriya in his life and goals, and to make sure that he doesn’t get killed in the process.}

“Uh..hi.” Aizawa reluctantly responded to the computer.

{Hello to you too, Eraserhead. We are both big fans of yours.}

“Izubot, he didn’t need to know that!”

{Same goes to you, Present Mic, he listens to your radio shows and podcasts whenever he can. He especially loves the ones featuring All Might and Ingenium.}

“Can you please stop talking, your worse than my mom was…”

“It’s nice to see you too, little, err, little-little listener. Can you tell me what you do for Izuku?”

{My sole directive, as I stated, is to be a sort of companion to Izuku. I am a voice of his true feelings in a situation he may be unable or unwilling to voice them, but I make sure he is aware of them. I also help by making sure that all possibly necessary information is taken and made a note of incase he may have missed something or needs the information later on.}

“Also, I can’t be near microwaves for long periods of time.”

Silence fell onto the room, with both of my dads sharing looks between each other and then me. Uncle David had a confused look that transformed into one of exasperation as he heard a small, digital laugh coming from his laptop.

“What? I read that some machinery can be damaged from a lot of exposure to microwaves, so I try to avoid them. If I need something cooked in them, I usually had my mom do it, or I would start it and leave the room immediately and not come back until it was done.”

The silence lingered, with the laugh growing stronger.

“What?!”

{This is amazing. Please tell me someone recorded that. No wait, I did!}

“Delete it, Izubot,” David replied, “Izuku, no, just no.”

“What do you mean by no?”

“I mean, you are not going to be affected by microwaves. You can’t be.”

“But I am part machine, and- “

“Yes, and you are a machine that has actual human skin that protects you from direct interference from that. You don’t run on a 2.4Ghz connection, kid.”

“Oh.”

{This is both hilarious and embarrassing as hell.}

“Hey Uncle, can we add a silence mode to Izubot?”

{Wait, what?}

~

With Izubot back solely in my head, hopefully never to be heard from again-

{I said I was sorry.}

I continued to talk to my new parents and David.

‘Wow, I can’t believe that they are going to be my parents. I am excited…but…’

{Don’t feel guilty.}

‘You don’t understand.’

{Yes, I do. I am extension of you, remember, program or not. I know exactly what you are feeling and it’s normal, but don’t let the guilt engulf you completely.}

‘But, how can I be excited now that mom’s…’

{Stop right there. She would have wanted you to be happy, and not guilt. She told you herself, Izuku…}

[Memory Clip Playing 2066/09/19]

“I always have, and always will, love you.”

[Clip stopped.]

I sighed, little more loudly than I expected, getting the attention of my uncle.

“Everything alright, Izuku?”

“Yeah…no…I don’t know. I’m happy that I don’t have to deal with adoptions or the foster system…but…”

“You feel guilty  about your mom, and that it’s not right because you feel you failed to save her.”

Sniffing, I replied lowly, “Yeah…”

“Izuku, your mother was one of the kindest women that I have had the privilege to know. She loved you more than her own life and life itself. She wouldn’t want you to harbor any feelings of guilt over her passing. It wasn’t your fault; it was the fault of some villain that has been caught and will face punishment. You must always remember that she loved you, and that she cared for you deeply, something I was witness to. She would want you to be as happy as you can be, okay? You aren’t doing her a disservice by being happy, you are if you prevent yourself from it.”

“O-okay.” I said, trying to repress sobs.

~~

David finished up the repairs on my arm with a few hours to spare and put it back in its place. While I immediately had full motion again, I did feel a bit of a sluggish response from my arm.

{You’re going to have to get used to it again, like last time.}

‘Yeah, yeah, I know.’

Looking over my arm again, I realized that there were some burn marks that marked the forearm of my right arm.

‘Huh, I didn’t notice those. I hope they disappear.’

{About that-}

[Biometric Scanner Initiated]

[Scanning – Right Forearm]

[Multiple Burn Marks Identified]

[Status – Healing]

[Likelihood of Scarring – 85%]

‘Oh.’

{It’s alright Izuku, if it’s too much of an annoyance, you can always ask uncle for a new arm.}

‘No, no I think…I think I need to keep this arm, for now at least.’

~~

My new parents, dads, uhm-

‘What do I call them?’

{Do what feels right, but I am partial for ‘dad’ for Aizawa and ‘pops’ for Yamada. We can also call him Yamadad.}

‘Uhm, definite no on the last one, but I’ll think on it.’

-they left awhile a go to take care of some other pressing matters. Yamada, for instance went to go see if he could find us a new living arrangement-

‘First day and I am already forcing them to change so much.’

{Stop, they said they don’t mind and were considering the upgrade before you came along.}

-and Aizawa had to go speak to the police over matters of remaining items in my apartment and to give a statement since he rescued me.

{Wait, where did Uncle scurry off to th-}

“Breaking News!”

I jumped a bit from the loud announcement that came from the television in my room.

{Okay, who forgot to mute that thing or turn it off all together? You almost fell out of the bed.}

“We are going live to a press conference at the Musutafu Police Headquarters, pertaining to the events of yesterday’s apartment fire.”

The screen transitioned to a lobby that I assumed was that of the police headquarters. Crowded around a platform with a podium were a number of police officers and some pro heroes. The two that stuck out to me was an officer with a cat head and wore a collar. The other was a pro hero that was

“Dad?”

{Aww, you called him dad.}

‘Please shut up.’

The podium was soon approached by someone that didn’t really seem like he was an officer. He wore a tan overcoat that was already unbuttoned with a suit underneath. It was mainly black with a white long sleeve shirt and a dark green tie. He was wearing a similar colored hat to the coat, which he removed to reveal tidy black hair, a contrast to dads. Speaking of dad, he looked towards the heroes, sharing a nod with Eraserhead, before beginning to speak,

“I would like to thank the media for coming today as we report the main information of the Musutafu Apartment Complex fire. My name is Naomasa Tsukauchi, and I am the junior detective that was put on this case. The incident was reported late afternoon, with reports of screaming and the smell of smoke in the apartment that the fire originated. While we are glad to report that most residents were able to leave the building without suffering major injuries, there were two casualties. The first, the only fatality of the fire, was Inko Midoriya, an area nurse that worked at the Musutafu General Hospital, succumbed to injuries sustained before and during the fire. The other was her son, Izuku Midoriya, who witness place him at arriving after the fire had started and running into the building to try to locate his mother. While I cannot comment on Izuku’s present location and condition, doctors have reassured this department that he is fine and will recover from all his injuries. We have also arrested a mister Hisashi Midoriya, the supposed estranged husband of Inko who was reported leaving the scene after the fire and after Izuku had gone up. He is being held in prison at this time as is awaiting questioning. We hope to keep the public updated as soon as we can, we will now also take any questions from the press.”

Hands sprung up on the edges of the screen, with the detective pointing to a woman that was sitting near the front.

“Where is Izuku being held?”

“As I have stated, I am not at liberty to commentate on his present location due to decisions made by pro heroes and his temporary guardians.”

“Are you sure you’re not just hiding his death,” another reporter asked, cutting in.

“Izuku Midoriya is not dead, his doctors and temporary guardians have stated that he is well and should recover from all injuries.”

“Who are the temporary guardians?”

“We are not saying to keep their identities safe, as well as they have presented interest in fully adopting the child once everything has settled down.”

“Doesn’t Hisashi Midoriya have legal guardianship?”

“Normally, yes, however two instances, one where he is a registered villain and known associate of the Yakuza, as well as lack of birth forms that state he is Izuku’s legal paternal father, the new guardians have a strong case to the adoption, and Izuku has reportedly accepted their offer.”

“Is a motive for this clear yet?”

“At the moment no. We have not had an opportunity to talk to Hisashi, but we are planning a proper interrogation. If there are no other pressing questions, I must be on my way and conclude this interview as I have to meet with the pro heroes and officers that have taken part of this case.”

As he walked away, the press yelled out for his attention and asking more questions, both falling on deaf ears, as he converged with dad as they walked away towards the bowels of the station.

~~

“If there are no other pressing questions, I must be on my way and conclude this interview as I have to meet with the pro heroes and officers that have taken part of this case.”

Mitsuki turned the television set off, restraining herself from throwing the remote to it in anger.

“Why couldn’t they just say where he was going, Masaru? I need to go see him; I need to make sure that Inko’s only son is okay.”

“It’s probably because of those guardians that have decided to adopt him. I am surprised that you weren’t called to go claim him. I would have assumed that Inko had left you as his guardian if something had happened to her.”

Masaru Bakugo, the complete opposite of his wife and child in temperament, was finishing cleaning up a vase that was broken as his son hit an end table when he collapsed. He turned to his wife who had him in an embrace as he slept on the sofa.

“How is he doing?”

“I think he’s good, the brat is just sleeping at this point. I didn’t want him to know, not yet, and not like this.”

She instinctively combed her hand through his short spikey hair.

“Anyways, she most likely took me off after she moved to the other side of Musutafu. I know I took her off for Katsuki once the fight took place.

“Why did the two of you have a huge fall out anyways? You two were close in high school and got close again once both boys were born. What could have you each said that made you lose that friendship?”

“Don’t even ask, Masaru. I’ve regretted in this past year, and even more so now that she’s- she’s- actually gone.”

Mitsuki took a big sniff to try to clear her head, as she gave a look to her husband that she meant to say, “It was horrible, and I shouldn’t be forgiven.”

Masaru returned it with one that said, “No matter what, I am here for you.”

Mitsuki sighed, before explaining, “After the weird incident with Izuku, and what I thought was a quirk, but she never told me out right, they started to get into small fights. Once, it was so bad that the principal of their school threatened to suspend both the boys for a week. We were called in, and during the meeting, I may have said that “It’s not my fault that your useless quirkless son is jealous of my son. He shouldn’t be starting fights.” She then responded with “Have you met your son, Mitsuki? He could be the king of a barbarian tribe, but you must know that well enough being their queen.” And it just went from there. Three days later, Katsuki came home telling me that they had moved.”

“Mitsuki.”

“Look, I know, I KNOW, how bad that sounds, from both of us, but I started it. I was the domino that tore our friendship apart, and now…now…”

Masaru embraced his wife as she left a few tears to fall, before letting go and looking back at her son.

“I am going to have to tell him what happened fully when he wakes up, don’t I?”

“I am afraid so, Mitsuki. Let’s just pray that Izuku really is okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I change POV a lot, but once we get into Yueei High, I will be limiting it to mainly Izuku/First Person, with only occasional chapters and sections going to others.
> 
> For now, I am warning that next chapter gets a little-weird. I have an idea of what I want Izuku's and the Bakugous' reunion to be like, but that requires a bit of deception and identity change. You will all see. I won't do much to his character, and I did explain in the earlier quirk explanations that his appearance can change slightly at this point in time.
> 
> Also, no I have never tried to watch an actual police press conference other then the one in Zootopia, and I don't think that counts.  
> (That just gave me an idea for another AU... later, later.)
> 
> Anyways, Thanks again to everyone for reading. All comments and kudos are appreciated, especially if you ask questions, it forces me to better put where my mind is with this world when talking to others.
> 
> Also, I may be starting a mini series called 'Deku.exe Bytes' for one shots in this universe and for things that I wanted to add but are more world sprinkling and minor character things. That is to come later.
> 
> No real major changes made to the content during the rewrite.


	7. Author Pop Up

Hello everyone, ProfSableye here, though just Sable is fine.

{And Izu-Bot is here to help as well!}

I just wanted to thank everyone for their support on this story. I really appreciate all the hits and kudos that I have received.

{Seriously, he won't shut up about them. He is beyond happy.}

However, as much as I want to continue Izuku's journey at the moment, I do have to put in a small pause until past the 13th of April.

{So basically, next Saturday. He is going to try to post that Sunday if he can.}

Life, work, and school are all taking my time. And while I did have the next chapter ready, looking over it, I do want to rewrite and rearrange a few things from it. 

{He likes a majority of it, but there is some lack of detail in a major advancement he may need to postpone. He isn't sure yet, and he is probably overthinking it again.}

I did want to give you guys a small preview of one of my more favorite scenes. You may see differences in the final product when its full chapter is published but here you go.

{Enjoy}

~

Looking up, I was surprised to see the junior detective from the news, flanked by dad and the cat officer.

{So fluffy.}

“Hello, Izuku, my name is Naomasa Tsukauchi, I am the junior detective on your case. This is officer Tamakawa as well as you know the other man next to me, Eraserhead.”

“Actually, I am his father now.”

“What?”

“REALLY?”

“Meow?”

{Did he just meow?}

“I finished the paperwork this morning with my husband. It is being submitted through now, but the social worker told me that there shouldn’t be any issues and that we are his legal guardians from this moment forward.”

“Well then, I can breathe easier knowing that I now have a parent advocating for him over a pro hero. Izuku, I was wondering if you could answer a few questions for me?”

“Uhm. I guess that should be fine?”

“Okay so the first ones are just a formality, to make sure that you are you and that we aren’t asking these questions to the wrong person. Can you tell me your full name?”

“Izuku Midoriya.”

“And your moms?”

“I-Inko Midoriya.”

“Where do you live, currently?”

“XXXX, Musutafu, Japan.”

“And your quirk?”

“Cyborg.”

“Okay, thank you for that. Now, what events do you remember going from walking to school to the sce-to your home?”

I proceeded to tell him everything I could remember, which thanks to my quirk, gave me near photographic memory. I told him about my walk from school that turned to a sprint when I saw the smoke from a mile away. I remember searching for mom among those that got out, and when I didn’t see her, I sprinted inside. I recalled running into a man with dark black hair and an injury on his right hand that was bleeding before making my way into the apartment and finding…

Finding…

“That enough for now.”

I shot my head up to see my dad looking at Naomasa with a glare.

{Ha, said dad again. Took into liking the hero parents so quickly. So sweet. So pure.}

'Shut. Up.'

“I know its hard Eraserhead, but if he could just give us-“

“I said, that is enough.”

“Mister Eraserhead,"

"Look, Naomasa, I understand that-" "Uh hello" "need to get all the informa-" "Hey" "But he is still a kid. He just witnes-"

"DAD!" 

The room went silent, with the detective and officer looking surprised, but with dad looking like I just slapped him across the face. I gulped and finally spoke my piece.

“Dad, its-its okay. I-I need to do this.”

I noticed my dad look at the detective one more time before looking away, with what seemed a small hint of pink on his cheeks that he tried to hide in his scarf.

“I went into the-the apartment and looked for… looked for my mom. I called out to her, and she responded from the-the kitchen. I ran over there, tried to get her help b-bu-but she ref-f-refused. She wanted me to get out.” I finished with a shaky breath.

‘Please don’t make me cry again.’

{No promises.}

With me finishing my piece, Naomasa and officer Tamakawa both got up and bowed to me and dad.

“Thank you both for everything. We apologize to you, Izuku, that we couldn’t save your mother. Please forgive us in that matter. We also thank you for your willing to tell us your account of this horrible incident. We apologize for our intrusion in your healing. Thank you.”

With that the two officers got up, gave dad a nod, and walked out of the room.

“You didn’t have to go through that so soon, you know that, kid?” Dad sighed out.

“Yeah, but, if I don’t do it know, it might hurt more later. Just rip it off like a band-aid, right dad?”

My dad huffed again, mumbling out "Why are you calling me that so quickly," as he rubbed the arch of his nose. I simply chuckled at my dad being flustered.

'My dad.'

'My. Dad.'

'I finally have a dad..."

{And all the dams in the world can't stop your tears.} 

~~

See, something small, but character building between the new dad and son none the less. Plus, fluffy cat officer is a plus.

{Still so fluffy.}

I am planning on making a series out of this, with the parts breaking off at certain points. This first part will most likely break off at the start of school canon for the UA portion.

{It's going to be called the Deku.OS series.}

I will also be writing some one offs as well that take place in this universe, which I am planning on including a small taste of Inko and David's past.

{There will be drama. Maybe. He is still in planning stages, but he wants to expand their backstories some more. That and Inko and Mitsuki's relationship as well.}

So, again, thank you for all your support. As always, if you have suggestions I am open to hear them. And I'll see you all again real soon.

{Author and Izu-bot, signing off!}


	8. Update Pending; Start Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's bender at the hospital starts to draw to a close, while he is hit with an interesting request from his uncle.
> 
> Updated 7/27/19 - Rewritten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! And it's still technically Sunday~  
> {Congrats, you almost waited until the last minute}  
> Shut it, Izu-bot.
> 
> Anyways, I want to thank you guys for not only your support, but your patience and the kind words you guys left on the last chapter with the small hiatus. From here on out, I am going to try to keep Sunday as my main update day. I will try to keep you guys updates as much as I can, or if something comes up that causes me to take another break, but hopefully we should be good from here on out. So, with out further ado, here we go; next chapter!
> 
> Syntax:  
> {Text} Izu-bot speaking {I get my own because I am awesome}  
> [Text] System Reports/ Pop ups  
>  _Text_ Memory or Reading  
> "Text" Speech  
> 'Text' Thoughts

I starred at the screen in front of me, looking through the overall blueprint of my body that my uncle had on his laptop. This one was powerful enough to integrate with me, used before the main computer was built that goes through my systems and processors. He recently stepped out again to go with pops-

{You DO like those names!}

-to go see if they can finally secure the computer from my apartment to move to our new one, when he finds it. Without it, I wouldn’t be able to do any kind of self-maintenance, which can be an issue.

I’ve been able to develop new software and ideas with David during these last 3 years, Izubot being one of them, and it’s one that we are always tinkering with and trying to perfect.

{I am perfect already.}

‘Keep the intrusions up, and I am deleting the executable file.’

{I’ll be good.}

Some other programs that we have started includes a HeroQuirx, which is made out to be a way to easily see my own progress in mind and body towards being a hero. We would also include a few expansions for updates and upgrades that are installed to add to my hero archive. This can include an increased analysis or deduction system, as well as physical measures like speed increases or skin density for defense. We were going to talk about a list of initial upgrades, but he got pulled to I-Island before we could make progress.

I also ran into one called AppearAlt.exe-

{Don’t run that one on your ow, you might turn into an unidentifiable animal. You confuse people enough as it is.}

‘It’s because he still doesn’t explain well.’

{Who?}

‘Never mind.’

I kept pouring over the programming, but soon enough I heard a knock at the door or my hospital room.

Looking up, I was surprised to see the junior detective from the news as he slid open the door, flanked by my dad,

{HA!}

-and the cat officer.

{He is so fluffy. I want to pet.}

“Hello Izuku, my name is Naomasa Tsukauchi, I am the junior detective on your case. This is officer Tamakawa, as well as the hero that you may know next me, is Eraserhead.”

“Actually, I am also his father now.”

“Excuse me?”

“REALLY!!?”

“Meow?”

{Did he just meow?}

“Present Mic, my husband, and I finished the paperwork required this morning. While it has not been fully processed by the government and adoption offices, the social worker informed us that due to our records as pro heroes and no mark on either of our licenses, we should have no problem in the adoption, and that Izuku is as good as our son.”

“Well then, I can actually breathe a little easier knowing that I have an actual guardian over a regular pro to advocate for him. Now, Izuku, I was wondering if you could answer a few questions for me?”

“Uhm, I guess that should be fine?”

“Okay, so the first few are just a formality, making sure that your identity is correct, and we aren’t questioning the wrong person. Can you please state your full name?”

“Izuku Midoriya.”

“And your mothers?”

“I-Inko Midoriya.”

“Fathers?”

“I-I don’t have a dad. Or, had, until now.”

“Where do you currently live?”

“XXXX, Musutafu, Japan.”

“And the name of your quirk?”

“Cyborg or Cybernetics.”

“Okay. Thank you for being so forth coming. Now, can you please tell me the events you remember that lead from school to the sce-to your home?”

I proceeded to tell him and the officer, who was taking notes, everything I could remember, Thanks to my quirk, that made a lot of things easier to recall. I told him about the walk home, where when I reached a certain distance, I was able to see the smoke up ahead. How from there I sprinted home in hopes that it wasn’t my apartment. How when I saw that it was, without a second thought, I raced inside to reach my home to make sure my mom was okay. On the way up meeting the man with the hand injury-

“What hand was injured?”

“Th-the right one, sir. He was bleeding from his palm, like he was attacked with a knife.”

“Do you remember any other distinguishing features?”

“He had black hair, probably about 196 cm tall?” I am not a hundered percent sure on jis full description. I remember his voice though.”

-and how reaching my apartment I ran inside the fire and smoke to find…

To find…

“That’s enough.”

I shot my head up to see my dad giving Naomasa a glare.

{HA, you said dad again. Took into liking the hero parents so quickly, I see. So sweet. So pure.}

‘Delete Izubot.exe’

{Wait, no.}

“I know it can be hard Eraserhead, but if he could just finis- “

“I said, that is enough. He doesn’t have to relive this information right now.”

“Mister Eraserhead, please understand that- “

“Oh, I understand Naomasa, that you need you-“

“Uhm, hello.”

“-and that you need to get al- “

“Hey.”

“_but he is still just a kid that lost his- “

“DAD!”

The room went silent, with the detective and officer looking surprised and even getting a small hiss out of the officer for the loud noise. Dad had a look of complete shock, like I had just slapped him across the face. I gulped and spoke.

“Dad, its-its okay, I need to do this. Really, I do. Let me finish.”

I noticed my dad give the detective one more look, before looking away, trying to hide a small blush of pink across his cheeks with his scarf.

“I-I went into the apar-apartment and looked for my mo-mom. I called out to het, to try to- to try to find her, and she responded which led me to the kit-kitchen.”

‘Please don’t cry right now.’

{No promises.}

“From there, I ran over to her side, talking to her before trying to get her but she refused, she wanted me to go on my own. She-she-she died, and after seeing her on the ground, I can’t remember. I quirk made me pass out basically.”

Finishing my piece, the detective got up and the officer closed his notebook. The two then proceeded to bow towards me and my dad.

“Thank you both for everything. We apologize to you, Izuku, that we couldn’t save your mother on time. Please forgive us in that matter, and for intruding your time of healing. We appreciate your statement and will do all we can to bring justice to your mother’s death.”

With that, the officers stood back up, giving dad a nod, before leaving the room.

“You didn’t have to go through that so soon, kid.” Dad sighed out as the door slid closed.

“Yeah, but, if I don’t do it now, it might have hurt more later. Just rip off the band-aid, right dad?”

Dad huffed again before mumbling, “Why are you calling me that so quickly,” as he rubbed the arch of his nose. I simply chuckled at my dad being flustered.

‘My dad.’

‘My. Dad.’

‘I finally have a dad…’

{And que the water works.}

~~

‘He called me dad,’ was all that Aizawa could think of as he sat next to his new son. ‘My son called me dad…MY SON CALLED ME DAD! That was so quick, I honestly thought he wouldn’t be comfortable to do it for a while. Hizashi is going to lose it.’

“Hey, uhm, dad?” Izuku asked out, making Aizawa jump a bit at the name,

‘Okay, I am going to have to get used to him calling me that soon. I can’t blush every time he calls me by that name.’

“Yeah kid?”

“Did-did the doctor say how much longer I need to stay here? I want to go home, or at least my new home soon. I know that there is no way I could go back to my old home, or even if I wanted to so I- “

Aizawa chuckled slightly before interrupting his son, “Relax, Izuku. The doctors want to keep you in one more night before properly discharging you, just to make sure. Plus, Hizashi and I agreed to look for a new apartment.”

“Oh. I’m-I’m sorry that I am becoming such a hazzle already, forcing you two to move for me.”

“We don’t blame you kid; we always wanted the upgrade. You just made the process and need more pressing.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Hizashi will be here soon to help us on that matter, since I told him to try to find somewhere that can let us move in as soon as possible.”

Soon after, the door slid open anew, this time revealing Present Mic to the two occupants.

“Huh, speak of the devil.”

“Hey, hey little Izuku!” He said as he walked towards his new son and ruffled his hair. He then went up to his husband to give him a quick peck on the cheek. “Still doing alright there, little listener? And did Shota tell you the good news?”

“I’m doing fine, thanks. And he did, he told me that you guys are basically my dads now.”

Hizashi yelped at the word ‘dad’, making Aizawa chuckle at his husband’s pain.

“Though, I think that calling you both ‘dad’ would be confusing, and Izubot agreed. So, I think I am going to continue calling Shota ‘dad’ and I can call you ‘pops’, if that’s okay?”

“That’s perfectly fine,” Hizashi answered in an octave higher voice, “if you two will excuse me for a moment.”

Hizashi left the room in a stiff fashion, leaving the other two to share confused and questioning looks. However, both jumped at the sound of muffled screaming that came from the hallway. After the noise died out, Hizashi reentered the room, a bit less stiff than when he left it. He walked up to his son’s bedside, before looking at him and his husband and exclaiming, “Okay, I am completely fine now.”

~~

“So, Izuku was asking about when we can go home together, Hizashi.” Aizawa said with a slight smirk.

“Oh, right, I meant to text you, Shota, but I was actually able to find a place and I wanted both of your opinions.” He said as he took the laptop that was on the side of the hospital bed and brought up a listing for an apartment complex, one that Izuku thought he had seen before.

“I found this place that is not too far away from here, making it still in Musutafu. That will allow Izuku to stay in his current school if he chose to. It’s decently sized for its price too, and its close that that particular place the Nemuri wants us to interview at- “

“How many times do I have to say that I am not going to work there.”

“Come on, Shota, they need new heroes soon. That one you really like retired recently and they are going to be more soon so-”

“I will burn your leather jackets, Hizashi.”

“Uhm,” Izuku interrupted the two, “Who is Nemuri, and what place?”

“She’s an old friend and a decent pro. You may have heard of her.”

“I do think you had a poster of her in the apartment-”

“That’s not really important right now though, the apartment, Hizashi?”

“Right, sorry. It comes with 3 bedrooms and even a guest room, 2 of the bedrooms have an attached bathroom, and a communal one on the side of the living room. I personally think it’s perfect. The master alone is a huge upgrade from our own room, and Izuku gets his own space both in bedroom and bathroom.”

“That sounds like a huge apartment, Hizashi, are you sure we can afford it and that we need all that space?”

“Well, they give a special to pro heroes, and it’s a relatively new complex so they are trying to fit in as many people as quickly as they can, so they are also lowering their prices in that regard.”

“It sounds too good to be true.”

“Well, we can use the space no matter what, Sho! It’s not a lot more that what we currently pay, its relatively close to Izuku’s current school,” ‘and possible future high school,’ Hizashi thought to himself, “And they allow pets.”

The last point got Hizashi a glare from his husband before he prodded, “We don’t have any pets, Hizashi.”

“Not yet, at least.”

Aizawa sighed, “Fine, let’s go ahead and place an offer.”

“I am glad that you like it, Shota, because I already did, and once they learned who I was they accepted! We can start moving in tomorrow!”

“I am going to kill you one day, Hizashi.”

“Love you too, Sho!”

~~

My dads, after making some final decisions on the new apartment, eventually left to get something to eat and start packing. After they did leave, I decided to take a nap, but was soon woken up by my arm being shaken.

“Hey, Izu, still hanging in there?”

“Huh, oh, hey Uncle. Yeah, everything is fine.”

“Good, though there are some things I do want to go over with you, I od really need to ask, are you sure you are okay with everything?

“I-I guess? My dreams helped me process it somewhat, since they were more memorial recordings than anything. Izubot has also been helping me keep at a steady level, emotionally. Don’t get me wrong, I am still heartbroken and angry that this has all happened, but thanks to Izubot and my own recording, I know that she loved me, even to the end.”

“What recording?”

“Some memories mainly of things like my fourth birthday, some days with Kac- Bakugou and my other aunt and uncle, as well as the day of, you know, the fire.”

“Wait did you stop calling him- “

“Yeah, I did, Izubot thought it was for the best, and honestly, as much as I hate how we ended things and would love a second chance, it’s not healthy to cling, you know?”

“That’s a good mindset to have, and I am proud of you for being so strong in this, and im sorry but I am going to have to ask you to be stronger.”

“What’s up, Uncle?”

“You see, I just got off the phone with Eraserhead and Naomasa, the detective, and there are some, concerns. They were supposed to talk to the man that is accused of starting the fire, Hisashi Midoriya- “

“My actual dad?”

“We don’t know. Your birth certificate doesn’t state any father present nor did Inko ever make a notion or note of who it may be. So, no, I don’t think so. But anyways, he isn’t talking, and his connections to the Yukuza are making everyone and your dads antsy.”

“So, what does this have to do with me?”

“Well, they are scared that they are after you, so we want to see, if you are alright with changing your appearance.”

{Oh, that explains that executable file you found.}

“You, you guys want me to change who I am?”

‘Yup, that’s-that’s panic that I am feeling…’

{Izuku, please relax, let’s hear him out and let him explain before we-}

‘No, NO! I can’t. I am. I am Izuku Midoriya, I am all that is left of my mom, I-’

“Izuku,” my uncle said loudly to try to cut through the fog of ideas in my head, “please hear me out! You are going to be constantly reminded of what has happened, and what is worse is that we can’t guarantee your safety as Izuku without it. If he really is working with someone, and he doesn’t confess to anything that can help us protect you if he finds out were you are.”

“So, so if I stay Izuku, they might find me, and hurt me, or you, or my new dads…”

“Exactly, and I wish that there were other ways, but the only other methods don’t let you or your dads lead normal lives. This gives you the best chance at your dream; to be a hero.”

Letting some time pass as I let everything that uncle say pass through my mind and process, I came to one realization. I would be losing who I was, but in the end-

‘Izuku Midoriya might as well have died in the fire, don’t you think Izubot?’

{What do you mean?}

‘Think about it, nothing else is the same anymore. I don’t have mom, I just lost my home, and I don’t go to my original school. I lost aunt Mitsuki, uncle Masaru, and Kacchan, and yes, I know you don’t like me calling him that, but I miss him, but he’s gone from my life now. I lost my old family, but I gained a new one, my new dads saw me and decided to give me a second chance at leading a new life since that man took my old one away. So, maybe- ‘

{Izuku, you are going to have to be certain. If this person that caused mom to die is really after you or something, this can be your only chance to lead a normal life and become the hero she thought you could be. But, are you willing to lose the last bits of who you were as Izuku?}

‘Well, I am not really changing who I am at heart, right? Just some appearance aspects? Plus, I’ve only been at this school for 3 months tops. Mom homeschooled me for as long as she could after we left our old apartment, so.’

{Fair enough.}

‘Come on, Izubot, it will be you and me like always-’

{You mean you and you; I am just an extension of yourself to help with reason, which if you are coming to a conclusion means I am doing my job. In reality, how long is this conversation taking? A few seconds, minutes at best?}

‘Okay, now that’s fair, and I think it’s what we must do. As much as I hate to lose the last that connects me to mom-’

{She would want us to be safe in the long run.}

‘So that settles it.’

“Okay Uncle, what do I have to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a cliffhanger ending, but I do hope that you all liked the new chapter! I have some ideas on how this is going to be taken, and how the eventual reveal to certain characters is going to be later down the line. Next chapter, we will get to see Izuku adjust to his new changes as well as the return of an 'explosive' point of view.
> 
> {That was a bad joke and you should feel bad.}
> 
> I do, don't worry.
> 
> One last thing, I do have a twitter that I do plan on using to spout random ideas for this fic and other possible AU's. The twitter handle is the same as my AO3, ProfSableye. I will also post when I do have to postpone chapters, so follow me so that you can stay updated there.
> 
> Once again, I want to thank everyone for the support on this fic. I am having a blast writing it as well as coming up with new ideas. 
> 
> All the best, and until next time guys!
> 
> {Bye!}


	9. Home V2.0 and Terminating Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugo wakes from one nightmare to another, and Izuku's new family starts to settle in there new home.
> 
> Update 7/27/19 - Rewritten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, over 5000 hits! Thank you all for that, and all your continued words on encouragement. I really appreciate it. They really drive me to write more and continue this story. It is a bit of a long one, but after this, we are going to finally {'Finally', he says.} see Izuku start to develop his quirk more as well as some familiar faces from Class 1-A that isn't Kacchan. {Don't.}
> 
> And it's still Sunday in my neck of the world so, so far so good. 
> 
> {You said 'so' three times...}
> 
> Thanks for that Izu-bot. Thanks.
> 
> Anyways, not much more to say other then thanks, enjoy, and I know that it is a bit long, but I wanted to end this little area before we start getting to the Good Stuff™.
> 
> But more on that later!
> 
> Syntax:  
> {Text} Izu-bot speaking  
> [Text] System Reports/ Pop ups  
>  _Text_ Memory or Reading  
> "Text" Speech  
> 'Text' Thoughts

2066/09/22

_“Where is he?”_

_Running through a thick fog, Bakugo Katsuki navigated the best he could, looking for an old friend that he couldn’t find no matter what._

_“Deku! Where are you, you nerd?!”_

_He found himself on a familiar street, looking up to see the apartment complex that housed his aunt and friend. However, before he could take a step forward, a blinding green lightning bolt struck down and hit the building. The flash caused him to cover his eyes, and once he opened them anew, he was in a different room._

_A burning living room._

_He looked around, trying to see where he was, while calling out again._

_“DEKU?!”_

_“Ka-kacchan…”_

_“MIDORIYA?!”_

_He walked through the burning room, finding himself unbothered by the smoke and flame._

_“Ka-ka-kacchan…help…”_

_The small voice soon died out._

_“IZUKU!”_

_He walked as quickly as he could through the flames, seeing a small light in the distance that led him to the final scene. On the ground, once reaching the light, were two individuals, both surrounded by flames. While it was hard to see at first who they were, he noticed a very similar shared hair color, a lush green, and freckles that dotted the younger face._

_Lastly, the smaller also had a weird, green lighting surrounding him._

_But it was unmistakably them. Izuku and Inko._

_Both lifeless._

_Both dead._

_~_

“Izuchan!” Bakugo yelled out as he awoke from his nightmare, one that was not fading.

“Katsuki?” He heard his mother call out from the next room. She popped her head inside the room, and seeing her son awake, ran to him and embraced him from the side. Normally, Katsuki would try to pry himself off his mother’s grasp. This time, however, he didn’t, almost like he enjoyed the comfort of her being there.

“Are you all right, Katsuki?”

“I-I had a dream about him. About De-Midoriya. He was in the middle of a fire, one that started cause of green electricity. He was on the ground next to auntie, and they, he-he-he was dead…”

Katsuki couldn’t believe what was coming out of his mouth, betrayed at the words that were spilling out. He would make sure that it never happens again.

“Hey, hey, its okay, Katsuki. Izuku isn’t dead.”

“Wh-what!?”

“There was a police conference while you were sleeping from your collapse. They confirmed that he was alive and in a hospital.”

“Then let’s go see him!” Katsuki said as he bolted up right and ran to the door. “I need to make sure for myself that the nerd isn’t dead!”

“Wait, Katsuki! WAIT!”

“What are we waiting for, come on! We need to make sure that he is okay and that he knows about Auntie.”

“Katsuki, STOP!”

He froze at the door, in shock more of the tone of his mother’s voice. While it was no secret that he got his mother’s hot attitude, this time, it was filled with nothing but worry and concern, and it caught him by surprise. It was so out of the normal range, that it even caused her husband to pop his head out of the kitchen to see what was going on.

“We-we can’t see Izuku.”

“Why not? You just said he isn’t-“

“I know!” Mitsuki took a deep breath to calm herself down a bit. “I know, what I said. He is alive, that you have to trust me on. But they won’t let us see him. We don’t know what hospital he is in, and even if we did, his family would probably not let us near him.”

“His family?” Katsuki questioned his mother. “What family? He only ever had auntie, and she’s-”

“I know. Katsuki, but he has already been adopted by someone.”

“Who?”

“We don’t know, but they aren’t letting anyone know that information right now.”

Katsuki couldn’t properly process what was being told to him. He knew that the nerd was alive, and that he wanted to see him just to be sure, maybe even to apologize, he wasn’t sure. However, he can’t do that because he isn’t allowed to make sure the nerd really is still breathing because of this new ‘family’.

It was infuriating to Katsuki to no end, so much that he started lose control and let off some small explosions at the palms of his hands, singeing the end of his sleeves.

“Katsuki, look,” his father finally interjected from the kitchen, “We understand how frustrating this must all be. We were close to Inko and we want to see him too to make sure her son is alright. I tried to call the closest hospitals, but no luck on any real word. In a few days, it will-” Masaru stopped himself, looking ill for a moment before continuing. “It wil be Inko’s funereal. It’s a public one so we can easily go, and hopefully we will see Izuku so we can talk to him and his new family.”

Katsuki stood still, staring at the ground with a sense of defeat that was welling up in him. He knew his parents was right, especially if he couldn’t see Izuku at that moment, and he hated both facts.

“Alright, let’s go to Auntie’s funeral.”

~~

I sat at my computer, pushing the chair so low back that it was almost parallel to the ground. I kept looking over my right arm, moving my wrist and elbow to make sure the healing quirks at the hospital and uncle David were able to get rid of any potential issue. However, I was mainly entranced by the new scars and burns that I had earned on my arm. Through slamming my way in and getting licked by the flames, it seems that I did more damage than I had thought. The new scars looked like either tiger stripes or bolts of lightning depending on the injury it came from. They were few, probably 6 at the most, but they still fascinated me none the less.

{Izuku.}

I kept looking over them, seeing the new reminders of everything that had happened. To the life that I had left behind and could never get back.

{Izuku…}

I knew that I was lucky to have my dads now, that they found me when they did, and they learned to care for me so quickly that we were already in a new apartment together. That they chose to change their entire lives for my sake, I don’t think I could ever repay them fo-

{IZUKU!}

I was hit with a small, quick electric shock, almost unbalanced me and sent me to the ground.

“What the heck! Izubot!!”

{You were lost in thought! I had to bring you back somehow!}

“Since when is electrocuting me part of that plan?!”

{*shrug*}

“H-how did you shrug…in my head?”

{*shrug*}

“Hey Izuku, are you alright?”

I quickly looked towards the door, and saw my uncle upside down, or at least that was my view. He also held a box that had some cables and bits for my computer. Raising myself off the ground, I noticed that the computer startup was complete.

“I am fine. Just got a bit of a shock from Izubot, but besides that I am doing okay. What’cha got there?”

“Just some extra bits for your upgrades. We may need to start the preliminary ones sooner rather than later now.”

“Why is that?”

“Well, you want to get into Yuuei for your high school, right?”

“Yeah, I do,” I answered in a more somber tone than I had meant to.

“Are you alright, Izuku?”

“I will be if everyone stopped asking.”

“Izuku.”

“Sorry, sorry, I just, I am as alright as I can be with it right now. It’s still really hard at moments and I am still trying to process and remember that her death isn’t my fault.”

Uncle had set the items down in silence at the desk, not looking at me as he walked back towards my bed, where he sat down.

“Did I ever tell you about my son?”

“You have a son?”

“Well, had, is the unfortunate correct term. My wife and I, we were trying to have kids for a while at that point. When we learned that she was expecting, we were high up on the clouds, and nothing could bring us down. That was, at least, until the day he was born.”

“Wh-what happened?”

“There were-there were complications, something had happened when he was being born that the doctors couldn’t have taken into account. In the end, it was nobody’s fault, something that both of us had to learn and remind ourselves of often. Even when I wasn’t as involved in the process as my wife, I never blamed her, only myself, like if there was something more I could have done. On my dark days, I still do, because in the end, he didn’t make it.”

We sat there, looking at the other, me seeing the hurt and tears that were struggling to break free, as the ones I held were let to slide down my cheeks.

“I am sorry to hear that, I-I didn’t know Uncle…”

“It’s alright, Izuku. I don’t talk about him much anymore, even if I still hold him in my heart. We still miss him, even after Melissa was born, we really wanted her to have her older brother with her.”

We sat in silence again, letting David come down from his reveal of information to me, before one last question came to mind.

“What is his name?”

“It’s Icarus Shield. We always loved the story of Icarus, even if it was a sad one of caution. That idea to have cautious ambition was something that drove me, especially when I worked with Pro Heroes. It was something I wanted to instill in him, and what we made sure to teach Melissa as well.”

We stayed in silence, seeing that he still held something in that he wanted to release but didn’t. I quickly turned to my desktop screen to try to avoid a new wave of tears from leaking.

{Good luck with that.}

However, when I saw the screen, I noticed that the HeroQuirx app was pulled up, and an idea had formed into my mind.

‘Icarus, huh?’

~~

Shota and Hizashi were finishing up moving all the boxes into their new apartment. The listing didn’t do the complex any justice, having all new amenities throughout the complex and their apartment alone felt like a decent sized house. The size of the kitchen and living room alone felt big enough to host a party for all the ranking pro’s (except Endeavor because as Hizashi puts it “He is always a sour puss at parties and kills the vibes.”). Their minds may be exaggerating the size, but in comparison to their old home, this was a mansion, that was a shoe box.

“And that is the last of them,” Hizashi declared as he closed the door of the guest room that is currently being used for storage. “All our bedroom stuff is set up, and Izuku should be finishing up with his uncle. So now, we are allowed to do this.”

The married couple gave each other a look, before both falling in pain onto the couch.

“I would rather fight All Might without my quirk, than do that again,” a muffled complaint came from Shota.

“Yeah, and we still have to get the last 2 rooms set up, since the guest room is currently box city.” Hizashi chimed in with his own complaint. “How is Izuku holding up?”

 

“I think he should be okay, though I haven’t heard anything from him or David.”

“Has he mentioned school again?”

“Yes, he has, and he should be going back in about 2 weeks.”

“So soon?”

“Well, we have the private funeral tomorrow, then we have the public one for his mom. He was anxious about going to the second one, but he wouldn’t mention why. After, I am going to take Izuku shopping for some clothes and other things he may have lost in the fire. Over the weekend, he and David were going to work on something that they wanted our input on later, and then he has about a week to get used to the apartment and the new area, and then he pops off back to school.”

“Wow, you really embraced this role of a parent, didn’t you?”

“I don’t know what to say, Hizashi. The kid woke something in me that just makes me want to make sure that he is okay 24/7. It’s definitely not what my parents had with me growing up.”

“Let’s not bring them into this, we don’t need that kind of negativity, even if I wanted to scream at them until their hearing was gone.”

“Agreed, the less they are part of our lives, the better.”

After a while of staring at either the celling or their phones, Izuku came into the room, looking for them.

“Hey, what are you two doing?” Their son asked them as he found them deflated on the couch.

“Dying on the inside, what’s up Izuku?” Aizawa deadpanned.

“Uhm, do you guys want to come see how my room got set up. I mean, you guys don’t have to, you have already done so much for me by agreeing to be my new family. I am just really happy to be your son, but I also don’t want to bother you guys needlessly, so I just wanted to-”

“Breathe, kid. We would love to see your room, isn’t that right Hizashi?”

“Right.” Hizashi said in a muffled tone since he was currently face first onto the couch cushion.

~~

Entering Izuku’s room, Hizashi and Shota were surprised that it seemed so similar to his old room already. He had some hero posters up already, some that were recovered from the fire, others that were replaced by new ones that Shota was able to supply (he got a few signed, that once Izuku saw screamed so loudly that Shota could have sworn he may as well been Hizashi’s actual son). One thing that Shota did make note of is that there was a lack of Endeavor merchandise. While he may not have been a major fan of the number 3 hero, he still could recall seeing one or two items with the pro in the kid’s old room. Now, there was no real sign outside of group pictures of the top rankers. The dark grey walls were outfitter by led light strips made out to be almost like the lines and blips on a computer chip.

The bed they had gotten to replace the old was a tad bigger, taking up some more of the unused space, as well as giving him more space as he grows up. They also set up a night stand with All Might themed lamp and alarm clock. He had two desks in his room. One housed the main computer that all Shota could think of is that he is in trouble and would need Maijima to help him with. The other housed a few books as well as rolled up papers that both parents instantly thought of as blueprints.

“Wh-what do you guys think?” Izuku shyly asked.

“I think it looks great, kid,” Shota replied, “You made it your own, which is what we wanted you to do.”

“Excatly,” Hizashi added, “I think that you made things very comfortable for your- HEY! He does have a Midnight poster! Ingenium too!”

Shota, Izuku, and David, who was currently working on the computer in the corner, all looked up to where Hizashi was pointing. There were two posters that featured two different groups. The first some female heroines that included 18+ Only Hero: Midnight, and her recent updated ‘costume’.

‘Obviously, it just had to be Nemuri to be the first Pro Hero to cause legislation to be passed for hero costumer wear due to being too revealing,’ Hizashi thought with a smirk.

The other poster that they were focused on was one of the Iida family, one of the most popular and prevalent family of heroes, including the most recent addition, Tensei, or the Turbo Hero: Ingenium.

‘Why do they all look like knight?’ Shota thought to himself, ‘Tensei must get a lot of attention for that. No thanks.’

“Do-do you two really know them?” Izuku asked in a slight whisper that carried the same wonderment of a child on Christmas morning.

“Know them?” Hizashi asked with a laugh, “We went to Yuuei together! I knew Tensei when we both started in the hero course! Shota and Nemuri both moved up from General Education after our first Sports Festival, and the four of us formed our little group!”

“They are two of the most annoying people that I have ever met in my life,” Shota responded with a pained look, “And yet, I still hang out with them to this day.”

“Izuku still had a look that showed wonderment, like you had just told him that All Might was in the other room waiting to meet him.

“Before Izuku can ask you three hundred questions on each of them-” David quickly jumped in to the conversation, “I do have to go over some things with you two.”

With that, Hizashi and Shota approached the computer, while Izuku went to attend the notebooks he had left on the other desk.

“So, firstly, and I have told Izuku this, but I am going to have to leave in about a week’s time for a while.”

“Is everything okay,” Hizashi asked.

“Everything is fine. I just have to make sure that everything at my company is still running and get caught up on some experiments. My daughter is also transferring to a new school soon, so I want to be there with her and my wife before she must start. Before I go I will be going over some simple procedures and fixes Izuku may need. While he can do some himself, he may need help if it affects the arms and if its an update that puts him in sleep mode.”

“Okay, anything else?” Shota asked.

“There is. I have talked to Izuku about our plan, and he has agreed to it. We are making the final decisions now on his appearance, but it will be altered tonight or tomorrow before the public funeral. The main changing aspects are his hair style and color, his eye and skin color, as well as other small cosmetic changes. We won’t do anything to his core appearance, but enough to through anybody off that knew him as Izuku.”

“Are you sure you are okay with this, Izuku,” Shota asked his son.

“Ye-yeah, I think that it will help me if I can be someone else for a while. I’ll still be me at my core, but when I look in the mirror, I just see aspects of my mom.”

The adults in the room went silent, and stayed like that until Shota turned to David, looking at him with a determination to do whatever he could for his son, one that he learned to love in such a short time.

“Okay, let’s get this over with, then.”

~~

Near the center of Musutafu laid a small cemetery, housing residents of the area that had gone on to the next life. On a somber crisp fall morning, a group had gathered around freshly dug eart, looking at the master of ceremonies that was leading the funeral for Inko Midoriya. She had been made up in her coffin so to be able to be shown to the mourners as they spoke their goodbyes to the gone devoted mother.

Colleagues from the hospital she had worked at came to say their final prayers as they thanked her for her hard work, Neighbors and friends had come from around the area to say goodbye to a friendly women that had always lent a ear to listen to others problems, and never burdened others with her own. A best friend came to apologize for words she wished she had apologized for before, and that friend’s husband who promised to find Izuku and make sure that he was being taken care of. Meanwhile, their son would be on the look of for a head of messy green and black hair. Lastly, a son would get the chance to say a final goodbye to his loving mother, being helped by the two men that have taken an oath to protect her son and love him as much as she did.

The individuals would be none the wiser to the presence of her son, however, and his current unknown situation caused those that knew him to say prayers for him as well, in the place of a mother that could no longer do it herself. They wouldn’t know that the boy they prayed for had been in the crowd, overlooking the proceedings with his new longer black hair tied up in a bun like both of his fathers, seeing everything behind new glasses and through his heterochromatic red and green eyes. He slid his hand through his hair, still fluffy but now more straight than curly, and made sure the new glasses didn’t fall as he rubbed a few lingering tears away.

The ceremony went well without any hitch, with tears and cries ringing as the casket was lowered into the earth. Mitsuki looked all around to see if she could spot little Izuku in the crowd, but it was to no avail. However, she did notice a man that broke off from his group to go up to the tombstone to leave a wreath of flowers, before getting up and looking over the tombstone. She approached the man, because she could have sworn,  she saw him as part of the press release about the fire.

“Excuse me. Sir?” she asked as she approached.

“Yes, was there something the matter?” He replied in a dry voice.

“I was just wondering, I thought I saw you as part of the press release as a hero for the fire, am I mistaken?”

“No, you are not.” He said, as he turned to fully face the woman. “Hello, I am Eraserhead, I pulled her son out of the fire. I just came to ask for forgiveness for not getting to her on time.”

“You, you met Izuku?!” She said with a slightly hopeful voice. It also brought the attention of her son, Katsuki, to stay on the man that his mother had approached.

“I did, yes. I had the pleasure to talk to him for a while after he woke up in the hospital. He was a bright kid.”

“Please, do you know where he currently is? I was a close friend to his mother, and my son and him were close as well. We just want to see him and make sure that he is okay.”

As Mitsuki talked to the man, her son locked eyes with another kid, one that was standing with a blond man wearing shades, and another man with brownish hair. While he knew no one with red and green eyes, he could have sworn there was something familiar in his gaze. The other boy looked away before Katsuki could pinpoint it directly.

“I apologize, I don’t know his current location. Once my part of everything was complete, and I made sure that he was awake and okay, I had to take my leave. Apparently, there was a family that had already put motion to adopt him, but I am not sure on the details.”

“I-I see. Well, I do thank you for saving his life. Really, as long as someone saw him alive that gives me some solace. Thank you, mister pro hero.”

With that, the women walked away with her son, who seemed enraged and letting small explosions go off in his hand.

As Mitsuki walked away, she took one last glance at the patch of freshly dug in earth, and the slab of concrete that was decorated with an angel that lied at the head of it.

_Inko Midoriya_

_2033.04.07 – 2066.09.19_

_~A Loving Mother and Faithful Friend~_

~~

“Hey, Izu-err…”

“It’s okay, Uncle, what’s wrong?”

The boy looked up to the man as they walked to their parked cars. Shota was just rejoining them after talking to a woman that Izuku recognized but wasn’t ready to admit his relationship with.

“Are you sure you are alright with me leaving for a while?”

“Of course! I have dad and pops now, so I won’t be alone! Plus, I need to start school soon and you need to get back to Melissa!”

“Heh, always thinking of other’s needs first, kid? If you are sure, then I should be leaving in a couple of days.”

“If we are all asking questions,” Hizashi started next, “What made you want to come to your mom’s public funeral, Izu?”

“Izubot mentioned that it may help to see others that were also missing mom, to show me that I wasn’t by myself in that. It did help a bit, so I am glad I did it. I did hate saying goodbye again, though.”

With that, Shota approached his son, and reached to embrace him by the side, before asking, “One last question, are you ready to start your quirk training?”

“Oh, definitely! I am going to become the next number one hero!”

‘Heh,’ David thought to himself, ‘This kid is definitely going to give Toshi a run for his money.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {... He made himself sad with the funereal scene.}
> 
> Shut. Up. Izu-bot.
> 
> Anyways *sniff*, there we go, a very sad chapter in Izuku's life is over, as well as we see the last of Katsuki for a while. I do plan on a one shot later on of 'What happened to the Bakugo's post-funereal', but that is a bit away for that. I am also planning another one-shot that will happen in a latter chapter because we are going to see time jumps happen. Not next chapter, but in the 2nd-3rd after.
> 
> Next chapter, however; Izuku restarts school, and we get the rest of his physical description! (Yes, there are a few more details.)
> 
> One thing I do want to address now is the decision to make him hetero-chromatic and it mainly boils down to; Hizashi Yamada. He has 2 canon eye colors, red and green, and honestly, I wanted to represent the red due to it being the color of Aizawa's eyes when he has his quirk activated. This way, Izuku keeps a normal eye but only alters the other.
> 
> And if you're wondering, the left is red, the right is green.
> 
> Again, thank you everyone for your continued support on my little story. I am warning now that I may be late next week with updating due to a lot of other time constraints this week, but I am going to do my best to update within the next 2 weeks.
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> No real major changes minus the inclusion of a second school between his first and current being dropped in favor of him being home schooled. The dream Katsuki has is more graphic, but nothing too...terrible.


	10. Author Update II: Electric Boogaloo

Hey guys, so quick update. I don't have a full chapter for the story ready yet, and I am sorry about that. I do have this small 'slice of life' piece where Izuku meets two more pros however. I don't feel that it is an overall important chapter to add here, but I did actually like how it came out.

So, I am creating the Deku.OS Flash Drives! These will be smaller one-shots/mini series to help me build certain aspects of the main story. It will be updated way less frequently than the main stories, since it will only be on weeks were I am working on the main story but need more time. I write these side things when I am trying to get away from the main plot to breathe a bit and just play around with the characters.

Either press the next in series button for Deku.OS or use this link [HERE!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654895/chapters/44239966)

I will try to update the main story as soon as I can, life is just taking a lot more right now than what I would like.

Thank you guys for your continued support and I hope you enjoy the Deku.OS Flash Drives series too!


	11. Running On A New Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku starts his new life with a mega change in his routine. As well as biding goodbye to his uncle for the time being and going back to school.
> 
> Update 7/28/2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _In my best impression of Gran Torino_  
>  I'm Alive!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait on this chapter everyone! Life and school got in the way again, plus I rewrote this chapter a few times because I am never happy with anything. 
> 
> So, I don't want to say much here, so on with the show!
> 
> {You have issues, mate.}
> 
> Syntax:  
> {Text} Izu-bot speaking  
> [Text] System Reports/ Pop ups  
>  _Text_ Memory or Reading  
> "Text" Speech  
> 'Text' Thoughts  
> 

{Brace for impact!}

I was thrown back, going through the air and needing to brace myself before I hit the-

“OW!”

{Too late.}

Ground.

Faceplanted into the grass, I groaned out in pain that traveled through my body.

‘Damage report, please!’

[Body Damage Report:

Overall Damage Percentage: 35

Critical Errors: None

Main Affected Areas: Chest, Arms]

‘Okay, still good to go!’

{Izuku, don’t you think that you are taking this too far and you should stop?}

‘I need to try, Izubot. Plus, that isn’t my name anymore, remember.’

Slowly getting up and off the cold grass, I stretched my back before turning to face my opponent anew.

“You aren’t focusing enough, kid. You’re letting me hit weak points that I shouldn’t hit.”

“Yeah, I know dad! I’m trying!”

“Then show me that you are. Use any last trick David left you before he left.”

I knew that he was right, that I wasn’t focusing on him as much as I should be. If this was any real situation, I would be dead, something that my dad made sure I understood if I was going to become a hero.

The way he held himself with his scarf moving as he controlled it always impressed me. Though, if I was being honest, being on this side of those flashing red eyes really is intimidating.

‘Note to self; Never piss dad off.’

{Uncle Tensei could have told you that.}

~

_MMA_

_Flashback: 4 Days Prior~_

Coming back from the funeral, we had a light dinner, though I didn’t really eat, and I went off to bed. That night I was plagued with a nightmare.

Or were they memories?

I knew that deep down it was the best for me to go to the funeral, to get a real last goodbye to mom. Even though she couldn’t hear me, I would at least have her last words to me, forever.

The next morning, I didn’t want to get up. I didn’t want to move. Didn’t want  to feel again, because it all decided to hit me once more. However, a surprising voice came to mind, telling me that I had to try, to find the resolve that I had with my uncle again. To become a hero that can help everyone.

_“Come on, Izuchan! Don’t give up that easily! Or we will never be a duo!”_

{SERIOUSLY? HIM?}

Ignoring Izubot, I knew that we didn’t end our relationship on the kindness note, Bakugo will be a force to be reckoned with when we were older, and he is someone that would stop at nothing to achieve victory in his goals. So, what if he is part of the inspiration to become a hero, he had an amazing quirk and he pushed me to be my best while we were still friends.

{Textbook Stockholm Syndrome}

~~

Later on, that day, I finally convinced myself to get out of bed, and go see my uncle about hero upgrades.

“Hey, Uncle David?” I asked to get his attention as he was working on his laptop in our living room.

“Yeah? What’s up Izuku?” He said as he looked up.

“Can we get started on the upgrades? I think I really want to get started on my hero training with dad started as soon as possible.”

“Sure, though may I just ask quickly, how are you adapting to your new appearance so far?”

I had a feeling that he was going to ask that, and honestly it was still a whirlwind because I don’t really recognize the person in the mirror anymore. My hair lost its green sheen and went fully black with a few blond strands near my forehead. While it’s longer and straighter, I did get an undercut that is usually hidden unless I put up my hair in a bun like my dads. It can still get unruly is I leave it alone for too long, like it wants to go back to be a curly cloud.

While I can still see me under everything when I look under everything, it still jarring to see the difference. My skin got tanner, and darkened my freckles as well, creating mini fields of dots throughout my body, something that was fairly hidden with my fair skin since they weren’t anywhere near as dark. My eyes were the first things I tried to get used to too, as I had become heterochromatic, or having dual colored eyes. My right eye remained a green but lightened closer to that of peridot. The left however changed, becoming an orange red color that really reminded me of Kacchan’s eyes or even dad’s when he is using his quirk.

“So far, so good, it’s just an adjustment everytime I look in the mirror.”

“And are the glasses helping?”

Right, the glasses. I asked David to give me something like them for a dual purpose. The first was to help further my disguise, since if there was anything superhero movies showed us, it’s that a disguise of a hat and glasses works wonders. Mine are a black rectangular pair that mimic my pops at home pair when he isn’t using his prescription sunglasses. The other was to have a new U.I system that is connected to a future analysis feature as well as wireless communication. Even though I can remotely connect to some devices with the right receivers installed, I can’t do anything through cell towers or wifi on my own. That;s where the glasses come in as a sort of expansion for more communication and even a GPS feature. There is access to Spotify too.

{I thought you had that in your head!?}

‘I have some, but there is so much music, especially English ones that both pops and uncle David want me to listen to, I need more streaming possibilities.’

“They’re great, but I did wonder, with a hero suit, what would be the best way to incorporate them?”

“Well, you could always just wear a fastened pair like your father, Hizashi, or we could incorporate it a mask too. Now, what upgrades were you thinking of implementing?”

~~

The next day consisted of us finalizing the details of my first batch of upgrades before lunch. Then, we worked on the main components in my body as well as discussed possible future expansions.

“So lets go down this list one more, Izuku. We are doing a new analysis system and upgrade to help you gather as much information that you can on your opponents and surroundings. Think of it as a basic analysis quirk. You can also gather information that others may miss or things like other’s physical conditions through a scan.”

“Oh, like that old American movie, Big Hero 6?”

“Uh, yes, actually. How did you know that?”

“Mom showed it to me last year, and I loved Baymax. I think she mentioned that you showed her a lot of those old Disney movies.”

I noticed that he stopped for a moment, letting a warm smile spread across his face. One that spoke of a very old but happy memory.

“Yeah, we did. We had a whole marathon since she never saw them. You should watch them watch the rest with your dads if you haven’t, I thin k they would enjoy them too.”

With a small chuckle, we both relived the separate but shared memories of my mother for a moment, before we continued.

“Let’s keep this train going, shall we? Next we have a quick update to your main brain system. In a way to help the new functions and to calculate stuff as fast as a quantum powered computer.”

“What’s quantum power?”

“Ask Hank Pym. Anyways, after that, we are finalizing it with a small increase to your base speed and stamina. As well as adding reinforcements to your arms, legs, and chests, to help you take more hits.”

“Sounds good!”

“Alright, and remember, while you can get some boosts in speed and strength through upgrading, you’re still himan so training properly and often is where you will see the most actual progress, got it? Upgrading can’t solve all your problems.”

“Understood, Uncle.”

{Shame, we could have skipped the training montage, oh well.}

“As for future upgrades, I have to do some more research on how I can rework your energy system to better suit things like your EMP charge and if its controllable. I may be also able to rig it with other offensive things like a blaster or speed enhancers. Maybe even flight would be possible, but that would require-”

However, he stopped as he looked at me, seeing my wide eyes and hung open mouth at the idea of=

“THERE’S A CHANCE YOU CAN MAKE ME FLY?!”

As soon I uttered that loudly, we heard a loud crash in the living room. After hurried footsteps, the door slid open quickly with pops looking in, slightly out of breath.

“What was this about my son being able to fly? Did I just agree to raising a flying kid? If so, he is being to the Earth.”

David started to laugh at the look of terror that pops had.

“Hizashi, relax. I was just telling Izuku that I could possibly give him the ability, but I need to test a few things out first and make the right research, so it wouldn’t be for a long time.”

“Oh, okay, sorry about that. If there is one thing that I hate more than bugs, it’s heights. I blame All Might for that time he- never mind, its not important.”

With that, pops took one more deep breath, before turning around and leaving the room with a small ‘thud’ of the door. As soon as he left, my uncle and I gave each other a look, before we both broke off completely into laughter.

“It’s good to hear you laugh again, Izuku.”

“You too uncle, which by the way, there has been something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“I-I know that I have to come up with a new name, and my parents and I came up with Mikumo. It’s as far away from Izuku that I could, and I found an old journal of mom’s that had that as a possible name for me.”

“I think that is a great name, Izuku.”

“Th-thanks, but I also thought about a possible hero name, and I wanted to make sure that you were fine with me using Icarus as my hero name.”

“You-you want your hero name to be Icarus?”

“Of-of course you can refuse! And I will think of something else! However, I really liked your explanation of why you were going to call your son that, and I thought of it and I also wanted to honor you and I felt a connection to the character in that story so I-”

However, in my mini tirade, David quickly got up and embraced me in the tightest and deepest hug that he had ever given me. I thought I heard small sob, before he said “Of-of course Izuku. Please, let that name become one of a hero. It would mean so much to me if you took the name of my son to help those that need your help; Mikumo Yamada-Aizawa.”

He hugged me again tighter, before I started to cry as well.

{Well there you go, Mikumo. You have the new you as well as your new family whole again.}

_MMA End_

~~

I slowly got back up, making sure I took a defensive position incase dad decided not to give me a moment’s break.

{Don’t you think that you’re letting this go too far?}

‘I don’t think so? It’s not like he is purposefully hurting me to become a weapon against All Might to become the next number one. He knows when to stop…I think.’

{Where did that come from, Mikumo?}

‘I am actually not entirely sure.’

Refocusing on the ‘foe’ in front of me, with dad going full out with his quirk and attacks.

‘I need to make sure that I can-’

As soon as I was starting to concentrate, an end of his scarf came shooting for my head, veering right I was able to dodge it in time. However, no reprieve was allowed as I had to keep my movement to avoid a new onslaught of his scarf.

‘How does he move around like he is water itself?’

“That’s what happens when you have to fight quirkless kid. My quirk only evens the playing field, but if I don’t know how to react or use my capture weapon in creative ways, I wouldn’t make it as pro. And while my quirk may not fully work on you since you have a mutation quirk, my scarf is useful to test your reflexes though!”

{Crap, can he read mind?}

‘Yes, I can, Mikubot, and don’t swear!”

{Meep!}

Later on, we found out he had an earpiece given to him by my uncle that lets him tap into our rare frequency and played a prank on me.

Through our sparing, we are able to train both my agility and simple hand to hand combat, and while he did hold back, he would make sure to give me as much of an opportunity to learn and to give advice.

“You need to be able to use both punches and palm strikes. One gives you more power, and the other gives you more area of force. Palm strike also let you have more control an accuracy since it’s a bigger area, but it’s easier to block. You need to learn to manipulate the situation into one that you can control!”

“Okay, I will make sure to keep that in mIND!”

However, while replying, he used the moment of lost focus to use his scarf on my ankle and trip me over.

{Dad:10 Mikumo: 0}

‘Shut up, please.’

~~

The remaining few days started to blur together with training and getting used to my new life. I said goodbye to my uncle 2 days after my upgrade was finalized.

“Remember Izu-err, sorry, Miku, that you need to install every upgrade I send for your system and your computer. It will do minor improvements and keep your hardware safe!”

“I will uncle, and thanks again, for everything!”

A few days later, me and pops went to the nearby mall to get a new wardrobe for me. Losing most of it in the fire really put me with so much clothes, and it didn’t help that the recent upgrades actually gave me a small growth spurt so I also needed new pants. While we were shopping around, I found a few shirts that had the name of another apparel on them, which both pops and I found hilarious, so I grabbed a few. Dad hated them. Pops also got me my own leather jacket, which made me cry for the umpteenth time in a week.

We also just hung out as a family, going out together, and even visiting a nearby beach, but that was canceled due to the state it was in.

The days of us together all culminated into the last Sunday night before I returned to schools as Mikumo Yamada-Aizawa.

We were all eating dinner when pops asked for some clarification on the information.

“Remind me, Shota, what exactly did we tell the school?”

“Well, if you’d recall, we sent the school a letter through the police to keep our identities away from Mikumo’s birth name, telling the school that he was being pulled and moved to Europe.

“Why Europe?”

“Because that’s where I plan to move when I retire. Then, as us, I sent a letter and got him enrolled as Mikumo Yamada-Aizawa into the grades only open seat, left by a boy that had just lost his family and replaced by one that just moved into Musutafu.”

“Okay, I just wanted to make sure that I had that all set in my mind. How about you Izu-Mikumo, ready to head back?”

“Uhhh… what was that pops?”

“Everything alright?” Shota asked.

“Yes, sorry, I was just slightly…distracted. What was the question again?”

“Are you ready for school again tomorrow?”

“Oh, yeah, I am! I am a bit nervous…okay maybe a more than ‘a bit’.”

“It’s alright, kiddo. We know that you can’t always be at your 100%, and we don’t expect you to be. We just want to make sure that you’re happy and okay with how things are going, okay?”

“Y-yeah,” I said as I tried to stifle small sobs due to his kind words, “Thanks pops. And yeah, I think I am ready to do this.

~~

2066/10/07

‘I AM SO NO TREADY TO DO THIS!’

{Relax, Izuku. You’ll be fine.}

‘You sound like my dad.’

{Which one?}

‘Funny.’

Walking back to my old school, as a whole different person, was interesting to say the least. As Izuku, I was plain enough that I got little attention and was able to become a ghost in the crowd. This let me just keep to myself since people rarely tried to interact with me, except for that black-haired kid with the pointy teeth, he always tried.

Now, I was the main attraction walking in and I hated it. I hated being front and center of everyone’s perception. Especially since the issues I had with Bakugo before I moved. Being on that side of attention became nerve wrecking to me, and here I was on it. For at least some sake on my new image, I decided to smile at people as I walked through the halls and nodding hello. From entering the school, I walked towards the teacher’s lounge like I was instructed to. Luckily, I remembered the path there, and new I had to look for my ‘new’ homeroom teacher.

Walking into the room, I was greeted by a familiar friendly voice, one that when I originally met, did not expect to hear.

“Ah, hello there, lad. I was hoping that you would come early, and so you did.”

I approached my teacher’s desk in the room, the one belonging to mister Oscar Oguro. When you think of a school teacher, outside of a hero school like Yuuei, you would think of a lean, average height person, with nothing that significant of their appearance that would strike up a conversation, even when quirks are involved.

Mister Oguro, was the last person on Earth that you would expect to be a teacher. He was a tall, broad shouldered and heavily muscled being, like someone you could find on the cover of Heroes Weekly, rather than in a school dealing with pre-hormonal kids. There was also a scar that covered part of his face, but everyone in class was too scared to ask where it came from.

Other than that, he had short black hair that was usually slicked to the side. He also had a very kind face with little stubble that contradicted the rest of his appearance.

Bowing to my teacher, I started, “Hello Mister Oguro, it’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Iz-uhm *cough* Mikumo Yamada-Aizawa. I am the new student starting your class today. Please teach and take care of me.”

Oguro patted me on my back after my little introduction-

{God, does he lift buses with all that force he has?}

-and started to laugh. “Yamada-Aizawa! It is my pleasure to have you in this class, and I will gladly teach you everything I can. So please, let me escort you to your homeroom class. I do need to ask that you wait in the hall while I properly introduce you.”

“Oh, alright, that is understandable Oguro-sensei.”

“I also need to inform the class on their past classmate.”

“P-past classmate?”

“Yes, you see, we recently lost a student due to him being involved in a building fire. While he made it out alive, it seems that he was adopted and moved to a new region, or country, I can’t really recall. So, I just need to inform them of the switch that allowed you to take his seat.”

“I-I see.”

‘So, they have some idea of my fate.’

{Which is why your parents were adamant on the new identity. These things can spread like forest fi-

…

Never mind.}

“He was a good student, even though he was quiet and kept to himself. However, I could tell there was a fire in those eyes, which is poor phrasing to his fate.” He admitted with a chuckle.

I kept my head low, keeping my face hidden to the blush that was forming. Luckily, my new tanner skin helped hide it somewhat, especially since my old fairer skin would be lit like a lighthouse.

Walking towards that room, I decided this may be a good opportunity to try out my new ability on Mister Oguro. Having tried it on uncle David had some favorable results, but that was with information that I had already known. So, starting on someone that I have only some interaction with and no real background knowledge would be a great starting point.

The new ability, called Scan, allowed me to get basic information from any individual, creating almost an analysis like quirk. Dad thought that this new ability would be invaluable on the field since it held the possibility of information that may be hard to obtain in the heat of the moment normally.

Activating the ability, I waited a few seconds before a small ‘PING’ went off in my head, and I got a wave of information on my glasses’ screen,

[Analysis Complete

Name: Oscar Oguro

Age: 28

Quirk: ERROR_Unkown Cause – Small traces indicating issues with quirk activation.

Height: 185 cm

Blood Type: AB-

Condition: Conscious – No Major Issues]

{Wow, that worked great! Now you can get an idea of who anyone is and what their current status is!}

‘Well, it’s basic information at least. The condition definitely helps so it can help me find weak points. That error on his quirk though, [Small traces indicating issues with quirk activation], does that mean he has one and can’t access it or is he quirkless?’

However, I was apparently muttering everything as well as thinking to Izubot, who kept its name in the changes, since then Mister Oguro asked, “Everything alright, lad? You’re muttering up a storm over there.”

I made a small yelp as I rubbed my head and apologized, “Yes, sorry sensei. I’m just a bit nervous and was trying to calm myself down. Being the new kid to the school and area is a little daunting.”

{Would you look at that you can somewhat lie, I’m impressed.}

Luckily mister Oguro laughed, before replying, “I understand, lad, it must be hard with everything that you may be going through right now. Well the good this that we are here, so if you don’t mind waiting our here for a second, I’ll call you inside when we’re ready.”

Ending up in front of the door to my homeroom class, I waited as Mister Oguro stepped inside. Thanks to my amped up hearing, however, I was able to hear what was going on inside, before hearing my name called out to come in a few moments later.

~~

“Good morning, class.”

“Good morning, sensei.”

Kirishima Eijirou, a dark-haired boy that had shark like pointy teeth due to his quirk and DNA makeup answered with his class in a lower tone than the rest. He was looking sulkily at an empty seat next to his, something that his friend, Ashido Mina, whom was pink skinned with small horns, noticed right away.

“Still sad that Midoriya got transferred out, Kiri?”

“Yeah, I was hoping to be his friend, Ashi! He seemed so nice, and I get that he was in a fire and he moved away with a new family. I just wish that I got to know him more first.”

“It’s okay Kiri, maybe you’ll meet him again one day! He did say he wanted to be a hero!” Ashido started to speak a little louder to try to cheer her friend up. Kirishima laughed and smiled back with a reply, “You’re right, Ashi, I will meet him again one day, and then, I will make sure to be his friend!”

The two turned back to mister Oguro, who was finishing up his morning announcements, which included information on clubs as well as information on an upcoming trip to a hero agency in the area.

“Finally, we have a new member of class joining us today. He is taking over Midoriya’s sot in the class since he has moved with his new family to a new area. Your new classmate is new to Musutafu so please be kind and help him out if he has questions.”

The door opened as Mister Oguro signaled the new student to come in, and if there was anybody alive more interesting on first glance to Kirishima than Crimson Riot, here he was. The boy that had just walked in and was now standing in front of the class was something of a shock especially if compared to the boy he was taking the place of. He had slightly long black hair that was currently tied up in a small bun that revealed an undercut. One also noticed that he had a few areas of blond hair mixed into the onyx sea of hair. His skin was tanner than most, even Kirishima who was the current class darkest in skin color, Ashido withholding being pink. The tan skin was a canvas to dark freckles that spotted his cheeks and arms like small constilations. One thing that Kirishima did notice, due to him waving his right hand, where scar marks around the base of the back of his hand.

‘Maybe he was also in an accident,’ Kirishima surmised.

What really caught Kirishima’s attention was the different colors of his iris. One had a calm, almost sun like green-yellow, while the other was a darker, more fiery mix of red and orange.

‘I didn’t know that could happen.’

He was brought back down to earth when his sensei began to speak again.

“Class, please welcome Yamada-Aizawa Mikumo.”

“Hello, Yamada-Aizawa,” the class responded to their teacher and to the new student.

With that, Yamada-Aizawa bowed to those in his new class, flashing them a timid, but big smile, before replying, “Hello everyone, I hope that we can all get along and become friends.”

Kirishima didn’t know what overtook him in that moment, but he suddenly found himself yelling, “I’M GOING TO MAKE HIM MY FRIEND, ASHIDO!”

“Kirishima! What have I said about loud outbursts?!” Mister Oguro asked his student.

“Sorry, sensei,” the dark-haired student replied, with a heavy blush on his face forming, and his best friend dying of laughter next to him.

“Oh, shut up, Ashido!”

~~

“I’M GOING TO MAKE HIM MY FRIEND, ASHIDO!”

“Kirishima! What have I said about loud outbursts?!”

‘Well, that is an interesting was to start this, isn’t it?’

{Aww, he wants to be your friend.}

‘Why are you like this?’

“As I was saying before that loud declaration from mister Kirishima, Yamada-Aizawa will be the new member of class joining us today going forward. Do you mind telling us a bit about yourself, like your quirk perhaps?”

“Oh r-r-right.”

{Good luck with that.}

“Well, I have two quirks ac-actually. One is an-an analysis quirk, the other is a small enhancement quirk.”

The class “ooo-ed” at the prospect of a person with two distinct quirks.

Kirishima promptly raised his hand in the air before asking, “Did you get those quirks from each of your parents?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t know, you see, I’m adopted.”

{*Cough*}

‘I’m not lying!’

A small awkward silence blossomed I the room, as I tried to chuckle it off, but failing miserably to make it more comfortable for everyone.

“Well, thank you for that bit of information, Yamada-Aizawa, I-”

“Oh, if you want, and this goes for everyone, please just refer to me by Yamada. I don’t mind at all, and I understand that Yamada-Aizawa would be too long.”

“That is very kind of you, Yamada, if that really is alright. As for your seat, you’ll be situated next to Kirishima Eijirou and Ashido Mina.”

“OVER HERE, YAMADA!”

“Kirishima, what did I just say?”

“Sorry, sensei.”

{HAHAHAHA}

~~

The rest of my first class back went without any issues, though I could swear that I kept others trying to steal glances my way, seeing if they could get a better idea of the new kid. This culminated by getting somewhat cornered during the lunch period. Mainly by Kirishima and Ashido, with a few others flanking them too.

“Hey, Yamada,” Kirishima said for the group, “Do you mind showing us more about your quirk?”

“H-how do you want me to do that? It’s an analysis quirk, so I would need to scan someone…”

“OH! OH! You can scan me!”

{So nice…but also so loud…}

‘It’s kinda endearing though, his excitement…’

{Yeah, still loud.}

“Oh, uh, sure, if that is okay with you.”

He quickly nodded his head, and with that, I started the scan of him.

‘PING’

[Analysis Complete

Name: Eijirou Kirishima

Age: 8

Quirk: Hardening

Description: Unknown

Tips: Get Basic Information To Unlock Tips

Height: 133 cm

Blood Type: O

Condition: Conscious – no major injuries]

“Uhm, so it says that your name is Eijirou Kirishima, you are 8 years old, your quirk is called ‘Hardening’, and you have O type blood.”

Everyone around me turned back to the sharp-toothed boy. He had a shocked expression on his face before smiling widely and saying, “He’s right!”

“OH! Oh, do me next, Yamada!” Ashido exclaimed next to her friend.

“Oh, alright.”

‘PING!’

[Analysis Complete

Name: Mina Ashido

Age: 8

Quirk: Acid

Description: Unknown

Tips: Get Basic Information to Unlock Tips

Height: 125 cm

Blood Type: AB

Condition: Conscious – no major injuries]

“So, Mina Ashido, age 8, your quirk is Acid, and you have type AB.”

“Wow, that’s amazing!”

With that, a few other kids asked me to scan them, getting all their information from my quirk. However, I get getting an ‘Unknown’ for the description and locked tips. At least it wasn’t the error I got for Mister Oguro.

‘Any ideas why the description is blank? Shouldn’t I be able to see what their quirk does too?’

{Maybe it’s the limitation of your analysis function? Can’t have you turn completely omnipotent.}

‘Right…’

The group that had gathered had started to break off, but Kirishima-

{Your new fan}

‘Why do you do this?’

-and Ashido had stuck behind with me with a few others. They began to talk about something that had happened during my missing week, though to them I had never attended this school before. Apparently, one of the teachers was accused of vigilantism, but they weren’t sure who or why.

“It’s really weird, because there no teacher here that I can see doing that.” A kid was able to change his hands into hammers, and was currently mindlessly hammering away at the table, was telling us.

“Well maybe Mister Oguro,” one of the girls with brilliant purple hair and deep gray eyes from my class was saying, “but even then, he’s like a puppy. Unless he’s scolding Kirishima.”

“Hey, he doesn’t scold me THAT much.”

“Face it, Kiri, you’re a magnet to his anger.”

With that comment from Ashido, the rest of the group found itself bursting out in laughter. I couldn’t help and chuckle at the assertion either. While I didn’t know him too well as Izuku either, I could always hear him yelling during lunch breaks, so I had some minor experience.

“Hey Kirishima,” I finally decided to talk among the others, “I was wondering, what does your quirk really do? I only got the name, but I didn’t get any description.”

“Oh, well, basically I can harden any part of my body so things don’t hurt me so much. It’s how I got this scar above my eye. I was rubbing my eyes the night it activated and I cut myself,” he explained as he pointed towards an old scar that still showed on his rather tan skin that looked like it went from the top to bottom of his right eye.

“It’s not really that powerful, and I don’t think it can really useful for hero work if I was being honest,” he ended in a deep sigh.

‘PING!’ I heard the prompt again before Kirishima’s screen came back with an update.

[Update!

Name: Eijirou Kirishima

Quirk: Hardening

Description: (New!) Transformation type – Allows the user to harden any part of their skin to almost rock like quality.

Tips: Due to its ability, attacking head on may be difficult, since if conditioned properly, can be made impenetrable by almost anything. Offensive attacks from the ‘Hardening’ user may also be more dangerous once their quirk is activated since speed isn’t overly affected.]

‘Woah, that is amazing! I just got a major update on his quirk!’

{Wow, so it is a useful feature, who knew.}

“Kirishima, I think that you have an amazing quirk that would be great for heroics!”

“R-really,” he asked in a stunned voice. “What makes you say that?”

“Well, if you train it, im guessing, with the help of my quirk, that you can become strong against anything you want! Even explosions or bullets! Plus, look at what it did to your eye, imagine what punching someone with that would be like!”

As I finished my little tangent on his quirk, looking back at Kirishima I noticed that he was looking at me with watery eyes. Then, he flashed me one of the brightest smiles I had ever seen, before saying, “Thank you, Yamada, really. I appreciate it! And I think you have an amazing quirk too!”

Smiling back in almost equal measure, I replied, “Thanks, Kirishima!”

‘I haven’t felt this good since before I was called the ‘D’ word.’

{Yeah, I don’t think we’ve been this high on cloud nine since. By the way, do you feel-}

‘Yes, but let’s not focus on it now.’

~~

As Izuku, now Mikumo Yamada, continued to talk among his new/old classmates, he failed to notice, at least to the view of his watcher, that he was being looked on by a kid from a different class. While he was with his own group, he glared at the new kid, not sure where a sudden feeling of distrust had come from. He obeyed it however, and the feeling that had formed in his gut as well. Normally, he would try to make friends with most, especially when seeing the type of quirk, they had since he loved the variety that they, and the heroes that wield them, can come.

However, for Yoarashi Inasa, to have a sudden feeling of distrust in someone meant that they were lying to him or hiding something outright. It didn’t help that it was coming from a kid he could swear he had never met or seen at this school before, he had no idea where its origin was from, but he would make sure to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY!
> 
> So quick overview:
> 
> \- Izuku's new identity outside of his home is Icarus Yamada-Aizawa, but he shortens it to Icarus Yamada for brevity sake.  
> \- His upgrades will become more complex because of you know what, but that is technically a few chapters down the line. For now his new major upgrade is the scanning/analysis ability.  
> \- This new ability lets him see the basics without knowing too much, which is why Kirishima had an blank description and, for those of you that know him, Mr. Oguro had an error on his, but I will get to that.  
> \- Aizawa does train Izuku on basics, but doesn't work on him with his quirk right away, that is left to David due to it's current status of being more slight enhancement and information based.  
> \- This will change with later upgrades.  
> \- Inasa is the last person that Izuku meets that he meets post Yuuei in the canon, everyone else will be either from a separate series *hint hint wink wink* or minor original characters. He is still too tall for his age but okay.  
> \- Why did I write this like this? Because I want to show that I do still plan on continuing this series, especially now that I am in my summer break and working only about 30hrs a week. Also, I feel that a lot got added in this chapter, and a good explanation rundown is always fun. I will add one for Izuku's new appearance at the start of the next chapter, since the hints to his look were scattered about.
> 
> I haven't really started the next chapter, but I do have a framework. As a warning, there will be a small timeskip, nothing past a year because I do want to pass the first July post Musutafu fire before I push a second time skip, which will be a bit considerable longer. 
> 
> I am also still working on the 'Flash Drive' series. I may leave that one for the one shots, while doing mini series on their own to keep everything... sane to some degree.
> 
> {Are you done talking yet?}
> 
> Right, yes, sorry, I know it's a lot but I wanted to get this all down somewhere and the internet where others can hold me somewhat accountable is the best place. 
> 
> And again, I deeply apologize for the huge delay this time around, and I will try to keep at least a weekly if not biweekly update schedule going forward.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> {Izu-bot and Sableye, signing off!}
> 
> Additional Notes: Major update in Izuku's fake name now being Mikumo Yamada-Aizawa. This was due to keep the name Icarus as his new hero name, since the author couldn't think of a new logical way to keep Deku, plus he liked Icarus.
> 
> Added blond highlights of sorts to Izuku's appearance to help represent his pops.


	12. Author Update 3: Revenge of the Sith

*In best Present Mic impersonation* HELLO LISTENERS!

I. AM. BACK!

AGAIN!

Okay, so first things first I am sorry about the major lack of updates. It has been over 2 months at this point and honestly, I am sorry. To be completely honest, I lost a lot of my motivation to go on with the story for a bit in mid-June, but since then, I have gotten back into it in a big way. Now, instead of just rereading my own story and getting recaught up, I decided to rewrite the entire story. In the process, the story got renamed to Izuku.exe Has Stopped Working. This is mainly due to a decision between my pseudo-beta and I that calling him Deku for his hero name doesn’t work with how the story is going, and since we decide to drop the bully Monoma part until we get to UA.

Now, with the rewrite, I have literally rewritten the entire story almost word for word, but it’s still the same story. There have been some changes that I do want to note, but that in a second.

Going forward, I will try my best to stay at least at on update once every other week. My main issue really right now is getting to UA, and writing it out in a way that I like. I have a lot, and I mean a lot of ideas for small changes and additions to the main story, which I will follow a lot of. It’s just making sure I have everything else set before I get there. I have a decent chunk of the next chapter finished, and will probably upload by this Wednesday (7/31), so bare with me a tad longer on the new chapter, I just wanted this update out of the way early incase anyone wanted to reread my story.

Again, the majority of the story has remained the same. Inko Midoriya still dies in a fire presumably caused by Hisashi Midoriya. Izuku, who has a Cyborg/Cybernetics quirk from birth, and has been split from his friend Bakugo for 3 years now, goes to try to save his mother but doesn’t make it in time. He is still adopted by Aizawa, who is married to Yamada aka Present Mic. They’re still best friends with Midnight and Ingenium and the I-Island scientist and former support hero to All Might, David Shield, is still one of Izuku’s ‘uncles’ that helps with his upgrades.

The real major change is to Izuku’s disguised name, which is now Mikumo, like the beta-Izuku. However, his full name will be Mikumo Yamada-Aizawa, or Yamada for short when being talked to classmates and others, but Mikumo or Miku by family and close friends.

Icarus is most likely going to become his hero name, and by most likely, I mean it’s his hero name.

Izuku’s Analysis function also got an added ‘Tips’ section.

Again, going forward, I do promise to stay more up to date on all issues and possible major delays. I still love this story and I have so many ideas for later segments, including the Izuku/Katsuki reunion with explosions and death threats.

I also plan to not keep Izuku as an only child to those two. But again, more on that later.

(And no, I don’t mean Eri.)

Again, I apologize for my lack of updates, and I hope to do better in the future.

{I promise to kick his ass if he falls behind again.}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you do decide to reread the chapters, please let me know what you think. I did try to change the mood and pacing of some parts, and some feedback would be very appreciated. I have also updated the tags a bit too. I do also recommend that you read the other work in this series since a character that is in there makes an appearance early on if you haven't already. That one has been updated to fit the new versions, but it will soon, and honestly, not much will change.


End file.
